Complications Galore
by Desenchanter
Summary: After 6 years the well reopens to allow two star-crossed lover to reunite. There are too many pressing issues for Kagome to give up her life or the one she helped created within her. Even though, Inuyasha couldn't find a way to form one without her. DONE.
1. Chap 1: Cue

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }**

**x.|** **C**hapter **O**ne:** _C_**_ue_ **|.x**

{**K.**agome's **P.**O.V}

I never knew it could be so hard to find my breath. Consistently I could only get a small bit of air in then out; it caused a gasp with each attempt at regaining my senses.

This wasn't happening…

This couldn't be.

Could it?

Not a bit of him had changed, nothing about his golden globes that had once enchanted my heart and soul stared at me but there was something in them that I wasn't too familiar with… at least not when _he_ was the one looking at me. Those fluffy square bits of joy were pointed up to the sky like always, it was a very fleeting thought but I almost wanted to reach out and tweak his ears just to make sure that it was him. He still wore the same red rat fire wardrobe as always and even had his sword upon his side.

Inuyasha… after six years, there he stood.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

**T**_hree _**Y**_ears _**A**_go_

For three long years she had jumped into the Bone Eaters Well each and every day to see if somehow, someway, it would open up and she would float right threw to see the love of her life. Inuyasha. That one word mingled within her mind more so than anything else. It taunted her when she was meant to study. It popped up while she was taking an exam. It lingered when she tried to sleep. It flashed up at any time; the smallest thing would spark a memory of him.

Of the man she feared she'd never see again.

It truly surprised her when she managed to turn her grades around and graduate from high school in good standing. When she was finally finished with high school she was filled with dread rather than thrill, what to do then? There was no way she could get into Tokyo University with her grades, she couldn't even pass the entrance exam… that was the closet college, one that she could live at home and continue her relentless ritual each day of jumping into that well and standing there for a good ten to fifteen minutes, sometimes she'd do it twice a day, sometimes three, sometimes four, sometimes… it would consume her weekends.

Just to please her mother and grandpa she took entrance exams to other colleges, all the small ones in Tokyo and a few out of the city, she applied to a ton, too many she couldn't remember. When she received her acceptance letter from Kyoto University she barely recalled even taking the exam or sending in her information, oh, well, it didn't matter. She got into a small college in Tokyo, she'd go there, she'd live at home, and she'd keep going into the well each day.

Each and every day for the rest of her life.

That was all ruined when her generous grandfather that had done so much for her fell ill, so ill that no one thought he'd make it through the summer. For her sake, she knew it; his dying wish was for her to go to Kyoto University. It was better than any of the ones she got into in Tokyo, her future would be secure if she did so, and it would get her off of her obsession and allow her to move on with her life.

She hated it, she truly did, but she agreed.

At the end of summer her grandfather's health recovered enough that he could move back home, but she had already made arrangements to attend Kyoto U. Half of her begged to get out of it, to go to one of the other little colleges that she had gotten into, so she could jump in and out of the well each day still but… another part of her wanted to try and move on from the past… the pain.

It wasn't until her second semester that she stumbled upon him, rather literally.

"Ah!" She muttered as she fell forward, hearing an 'ugh' once she hit the rather soft ground.

"What the—?" A rather rude sounding voice began, a rather familiar one, too, one that made her heart flutter as she looked up to see a pair of auburns staring wide-eyed at her, but then it changed, it soothed, and corrected itself, "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Kagome brushed off with a mild, uncomfortable laugh as she got to her knees and off the man that had been lying below the tree. "I'm sorry, I just didn't see you…"

"I'm sorry, too, I fell asleep. It's the open air, I love it," he murmured back before he pulled himself up to sit, "are you in Anthropology 360? Professor Yamatoshi's?"

"I am," she retorted in a bit of a squeak, she cleared her throat to stop that. She hadn't been that used to talking, she supposed… No one she knew from high school came to Kyoto U with her and she hadn't been big on making new friends like she would normally be. Her mind was just too muddled with thoughts of the past, of him, of regrets, of _her_ regret… of what haunted her.

"I love you," she had said those three words that she had been holding back on the entire journey until a week after Naraku was dead and gone. That was the last time she saw him, with a blank, shocked look upon his face as he held the full shikon jewel in hand. What did he say in return? Nothing, nothing for a very, very long time… it said it for her, he wouldn't return the three words.

So she laughed and brushed it off before saying she had to go home for a while, that she'd see him later, and then she jumped through the well… was it because she hadn't any of the shikon jewel that she couldn't get through? No. No, she was sure Inuyasha would have come and got her even if he didn't want to say 'I love you' back. They were just three simple words… just three. Three that would bring her more joy than she ever knew, she was sure.

"I thought so, me too," the boy replied, "I'm Isao. I'm a first year, how about you?"

"I'm…" she was so enchanted by him; a connection was formed right away. It was stupid, wasn't it? She was sure that she just wanted a bond, that why it happened, it wasn't real, it was superficial. "Kagome, I'm Kagome, a first year, too."

And that was the start of the next three years of her life. She found her new light. With Isao she gained new friends, a fun life, and a life she began to want to live, instead of discard to return to the past.

In a semester Isao and Kagome began to date. Half of her summer was spent jumping in and out of the well still, the other half in Kyoto with Isao and his family.

In a year they were inseparable, and the pain had faded into a thought in the back of her head. She only traveled to the well a third of as much as she used to.

In another year… she was sure; Isao was her soul-mate, her reason for living in the twenty first century.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

**T**_hree _**M**_onths _**A**_go_

"Kagome," Isao chuckled with his usual good cheer as she leaned forward, grabbing his arm for support, apparently she was laughing too much to keep herself stable, "it's not that funny, is it?"

"I love your mom!" Kagome kept up before she finally could stand up straight, "she tells the best stories."

"It freaks me out a little that you and her talk on the phone regularly," Isao shivered as they walked back from a lovely night out on the town—the movie of the year followed by a dinner at the top restaurant in all of Kyoto. He stopped her once they reached the park that was a few blocks away from their shared apartment.

"Well, when she calls to check up on you and you aren't there I still answer," Kagome explained before she sat down on a bench within the park. With her hands she straightened out the small wrinkles that formed in her favorite green dress, "your mom is the best."

"Uh-huh," Isao nodded as he bit his bottom lip to try to keep his grin down, but he failed and Kagome just laughed again, "I love your laugh, Kagome."

"Alright, Isao," she smiled before grabbing his hands, it was a bit strange that he was standing in front of her instead of sitting beside her… "you have been acting kind of odd tonight, honey bear."

Honey bear, he glanced away with a smile that could almost break his lips. "Have I, angel doll?" They had picked up nicknames somewhere along the line, he wasn't so sure where 'honey bear' came from but the first time she called him that he told her to stop and ever since then she'd throw it out when he gets mad—to make him laugh—or when they were fooling around. He'd use angel doll whenever she started the name-game.

"Yes, you have," she coaxed as she tried to get his auburns to meet her hazels, "is something wrong, Isao?"

"I don't know yet," he took his hands from hers and then waved one of them before he knelt down.

In a flash, lights illuminated the trees all about them; it blinded her for a moment since her eyes were accustomed to the night. With a few blinks she focused on Isao and… the beautifully shimmering ring before her.

"Do you remember?"

He didn't even have to ask, she knew right away what moment he was trying to bring back to life. The festival that took place in that very park, it was the scene of their first kiss, their first date, their first 'this is it' moment.

"Ho… How did you?" She breathlessly inquired.

"I talked Kyou into helping me put these lights earlier," he confessed before taking a breath, "Kagome, I love you. One of the best days of my life was the moment that you tripped over me," he couldn't help but smile right she bashfully did. "I love you," he repeated before taking her left hand into his, "more than anything, Kagome. This is the place I realized '_this_ is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with'… so it's only fitting that I bring you here to ask…"

"Isao…" she choked as she raised her right hand to her mouth and blinked some traitorous tears away.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

Inuyasha.

She closed her eyes, damn that random thought.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before she opened her eyes, with a light smile she nodded, "yes, Isao."

"Really?" He gleamed, waiting for her to nod vigorously before he slid the ring.

"I love you, Isao."

"I love you, Kagome."

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

**T**_hree _**D**_ays _**A**_go_

No, no, no, no… she begged as she rubbed her hands together robustly. Not yet, at least, no… but maybe… yes?

Maybe? Yes, yes, yes?

It was an inner battle, a constant, terrible, conflict—a clash of feelings. Joy, bliss, excitement, love. Dread, doubt, fear, panic.

Just keep breathing, just keep breathing, that's what she told herself over and over again as she walked about the bathroom—back and forth, back and forth. She was sure that she'd burn a hole in the ground.

Was this really happening?

Oh, gods, how would Isao take it?

What are some good names?

No, she shook her head, no, she wasn't. She'll will a negative result, so she closed her eyes and took a series of deep breaths, focusing all her power on the disloyal object that sat on the top of the toilet. Negative, be negative, be negative… more than ten minutes had to have past, it was more like twenty, before she found the will power to walk over and pick up the little white stick that could change her future forever.

She didn't gasp, she didn't breath, she just stared.

Positive.

That was the sixth in a row… she was… pregnant.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

**T**_hree _**H**_ours _**A**_go_

It was the first time in a long while that she lingered before the well, the key to the past, the key to _her_ past. That was what he was… the past, not her future, it could never be. It had been forever since she even jumped into the well, what? Maybe six, seven, at most ten times that year she had jumped into it? Each time she was in a fight with Isao, one of their passionate, short and few fights. It never lasted, they always made up with an 'I'm sorry', a set of flowers, a gift, a kiss, anything.

She just couldn't bring herself to jump in anymore, the one thing she used to want with all her heart she feared just as much. What if she jumped in and it actually _worked_? What if she never got to see Isao again because of that? What she wouldn't give to just be able to say goodbye to everyone... To know if Sango and Miroku where OK, a smile came to her face as she pondered how many children they had by now. What about Shippou, how was he?

How was Inuyasha?

No way, there was simply no way in hell she could ever jump into the well again. Her hand lifted to her stomach as she took a step away to walk out of the little hut. As soon as she exited it a new set of worries and questions plagued her.

She had yet to tell Isao… about the news, or anyone for that matter. She had come home from Kyoto to tell her mom but… couldn't. She had to tell Isao first. Then there were the concerns with her wedding, ugh, it was just a headache. At least Isao and her agreed on a small one, with just their friends and family. Then they'd go honeymoon in Hawaii, neither of them had ever been to the States.

"Being pregnant will put a damper on the honeymoon," she muttered to herself as she sat down under the sacred tree that she had first met… him at.

Gods, she was so scared, what if Isao freaked out when he found out he was going to be a dad sooner than to be expected? What if he didn't want to? What if it ruined their wedding?

No, she took a breath, Isao wasn't like that. He might be just as shocked as she is but he wouldn't throw away his responsibilities.

What would a child with Inuyasha be like? She hated herself a little for wondering, each time she thought about her first love she felt like she was cheating on Isao, just a bit at least. There was no doubt in her mind that she was Isao's first love—he told her enough times—and that he would never hurt her, never cheat, probably never even think about it…

"Isao," she murmured as she leaned against the tree.

Memories flickered to the surface anyway, of when she removed the arrow from Inuyasha's chest, of all the times they fought, of all the times she worried of him, of all the times that he rushed to save her, of all the concerned looks he gave her, of the final time they meant…

When he refused to say those three simple words.

"Kagome?"

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

**P**_resent_

{**K.**agome's **P.**O.V}

I can't even imagine what look I had on my face as I stared at him, but it vexed him before he repeated my name, "Kagome?"

This… wasn't happening. Why did those types of moments seem to bombard me lately? I lifted my hand from my stomach finally to my chest to try and calm it but… I couldn't. My heart was spinning out of control. The well… worked again, finally?

Why now?

Inuyasha cocked a brow as he took a step forward to me, he still went barefoot everywhere I noticed, "are you alright, Kagome?"

No… not even a little bit. I don't know what it is… perhaps all the hormones, perhaps the eminence lack of sleep from the past three days because of all my tossing and turning over what the doctor confirmed for me and the final preparations for the wedding, perhaps it was the emptiness of the bed because Isao hadn't slept by my side for a few nights, perhaps it was the stress and shock from the situation, did it really matter which one of these it was? Or if it was all of them?

Everything still went black as I fell sideways, a red blur heading towards me all the while.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been playing around with this idea for a while now, before Confound and probably as long as Deceitful Time, so I decided to finally write it. I think the story will be jumping in and out of first POV--at least with Kagome, maybe Inuyaha, too. I'm not sure.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the story and please review!


	2. Chap 2: Guest

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }**

**x.|** **C**hapter **T**wo:_**G**__uest_ **|.x**

{**K.**agome's **P.**O.V}

Gods, it was bright when I opened my eyes, so bright that I had to shut them again.

"Kagome?"

"Mom?" I muttered back before I got my lids to stay open, lazily I rolled over on my side to look at the worried woman sitting beside my bed—well, the bed that was mine back in high school.

"Sweetheart," she smiled lightly but that didn't fool me, something was bothering her… did she figured it out? Even though I hadn't told her? How did that saying go? 'A mother always knows?' I wonder if that's true, I kind of hope so, that'd help me out a lot with my child.

My child… and Isao's. Jeez, I really need to tell Isao but he's been away on business in Osaka for four days then I decided to come to Tokyo and he still won't return home—to Kyoto—for few more days. It's just the news, the life altering forever news, that I have to tell him is too big for the phone…

That's just a lie, though, I just don't want to tell him yet. I haven't even grasped what's going on… I have no idea how to tell him. "I'm pregnant?" Is that all it takes? It gave me shivers to think about it.

"Inuyasha's down stairs, he said you passed out," my mother must have said twice from the tone in her voice.

Oh, gods, that's right, Inuyasha showed up… after six years, at the worst possible time. It would be one thing if I was just getting married but a completely different matter when I'm getting married to the father of my unborn child. I could never leave Isao… no, no, no. I may have loved Inuyasha, I know he had feelings for me, too, but I love Isao now. I've been with Isao longer than I was with Inuyasha. Isao has been better to me… Isao is my love, my husband-to-be.

"Will you be alright?"

"Mom," I choked before finally finding a way to get out of bed—that was when the nausea hit. I hate vomiting, I hate an upset stomach, so that's why I'm sure I'll hate being pregnant. I had to sit back down again and, involuntarily, I grabbed my stomach lightly.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I smiled, what… to do now?

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

{ **I**.nuyasha **P.**O.V }

Six years… six years of lingering about the Bone Eaters Well. I only reluctantly left the village, but I did when Miroku begged me to come along with him to slay a demon so he could get rice and other items for his family… how could I say no? I hate to admit it, but each day I was close to the well I jumped in to see if I could get through. I couldn't, until today.

Today when I leaped in I didn't touch the bottom, I went through the blue haze and knew I'd finally get to see her. I know Kagome, I know that… I must have hurt her, even though she laughed and tried to brush it off, when she told me those three words—that she loved me, as I was, as I _am_, as a half-demon. I was a fool for not telling her how I felt back but she… shocked me so much. I'm not accustomed to hearing something like that, I meant to reply to her before she ran off but I just couldn't seem to find my voice.

Then she never came back, but, like I said, I know Kagome. I know even though I must have hurt her she wouldn't abandon us; she would never leave for good without saying goodbye to everyone. She had to be locked out just like I was… until today, why?

It doesn't matter; I finally got to see her. Gods, she looked so beautiful. Her hair was a little longer and she had finished her growing, she was so stunning. Kagome grew up and it showed, everything about her had matured. I missed her so much. Six years was too long to worry about her.

Each day, even if I was away from the well, I thought about her. What was she doing? Was he OK? Would I see her again? Did she miss me half as much as I did her? Did she figure out how I felt without me telling her? Did she hate me for not returning those three words? I really want to, I really do. I love Kagome.

I love her; six years ago I would never say that. Six years ago I was immature, I can't say I'm a whole lot better now but for Kagome I'll be more open, for Kagome I'll do anything.

I can't live without Kagome.

My ears picked up as I heard footsteps coming down the staircase, I inhaled deeply to reminisce in her scent—I love her scent. Whenever I happened upon calla lilies it triggered any or every memory I had of her, because her scent was vaguely similar to that but so much better.

It hurt, I'm sure my ears even sagged some, but that look on her face hadn't gone away. Was I delusional all these years to think that Kagome would be happy to see me? I had pictured our reunion so different then it turned out. And believe me, I thought about our reunion all the time. I thought about it over and over again. I think I made up a hundred different ways, if not more, that it could turn out. I never thought she'd look so dreadful, like I… I don't know, I'd say like she'd seen a ghost but I doubt even a ghost could cause such a look on Kagome's pretty face.

Kagome, what's wrong? Am I too late? Did you not figure out how I felt? Did you think that I didn't love you? Didn't care?

"Kagome," I began right as she said my name.

She said my name; she hadn't said anything at all to me before she passed out… I had no idea how much I missed hearing her say my name.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"Inuyasha," Kagome started again after she was sure she had his full attention. She sat down at the table; he stood stiffly at by the counter not more than a few feet away from her. "How… how did the well open up?"

"I have no idea," he honestly answered.

She nodded lightly before she folded her hands in her lap, close to her stomach, as her hazels moved down to the ground, "how's everyone? How's Sango and Miroku?"

"Married," he stated what she had already guessed, "they've got four kids now. Two twin girls, they are almost five, a three year old boy, and a one year old baby boy."

"Really?" Kagome gleamed, that seemed so perfect. They both wanted a big family to replace the ones that were wrongly taken from them. It was a great size for then, too, two girls and two boys. And _twins_? That's adorable, gods, she couldn't imagine how painful of an experience that had to be for poor Sango. Did twins run in Isao's family? Hopefully not, she really didn't want twins…

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded, it warmed his heart to finally see her glow like he had idealized her as doing all these years. Her smile was what he often dreamed of, her laugh, her… "Kagome—"

"How about Shippou?"

"Uh, Shippou is doing good, he's growing into a fine demon," he shrugged, "he's even got himself a female fox demon around his age that he's seeing now."

"That's great," her little Shippou, he must have grown over the last six years… how she'd love to see him. "Kaede?"

"I don't know how she does it but she's still kicking."

Then that left the last one… the one question that had been plaguing her… the one that threatened to ruin her, "so… Inuyasha," how she had longed to say that name to him, "how have you been?"

How to answer that…? There was really only one thing that mattered all those years, "I've… missed you, Kagome."

Her smile faltered then as she looked away, should she say the same back? Because she had missed him but, Isao... she hated it to do it but she said it anyway, "I'm getting married."

It was like the gravity in the room turned to stone to weigh him down. What? No. No. He hadn't taken that into account at all. Why hadn't he thought that? Kagome was a gorgeous girl—no, she had become a women—so of course someone would want to marry her, to make her his forever… but he hadn't thought… she'd… agree.

"O-Oh," he managed after a while, "oh…" he should say 'congratulations' but he just couldn't. Was he really going to just let her go? After he had longed for her for six years? There was no one else for him… no one else would ever accept him like Kagome did—had? Did she still?

No, he couldn't just let her go, "Kagome—"

"Kagome!" Her mother beckoned, "the phone is for you!"

"Hold no," Kagome requested as she got up, "I'll be right back."

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

"Hello?" I answered as I sat down in my old room, could Inuyasha's hearing reach me all the way up here?

"Kagome," Isao began, oh, it was so good to hear his voice. "You aren't answering your cell, I was worried."

"Sorry, I think it is dead," I'm really awful about that type of thing, ever since I got one once I returned from the feudal era. I don't mean to, but somehow half the time I just never answer a phone call or text, and then I let it die all the time. I always forget the charger.

"As always," he sighed, "how's Tokyo? Miss it?"

"I forgot how crowded it is," she shivered at the thought, "how's Osaka?"

"Eh, I hate the accents. How about I meet you in Tokyo after I'm done here? We are getting married there, after all. Speaking of which, my mom's freaking out like none other over the wedding preparations. Will you call her and tell her to relax? I mean, we aren't even that worried about it."

Speak for yourself, Isao, your mom and me are the ones that have been planning it, "I'll call her. You want to meet me… at my mom's house? You want to stay here until the wedding…? Can you take that much time off? I mean—"

"Kagome," he sped, "I… have huge news."

Oh, so do I. Yours can't be as big as mine, sweetie, "what…?"

"I'm getting a promotion."

Oh, thank Gods for it being good news, "that's great! Like a pay raise? You've only been working there a few weeks." Isao graduated a semester early—he's so smart, I'm so proud of him—and got a fairly good job. It helped pay the rent, I still have a semester to go but, thankfully, it's winter break. That's why we planned the wedding now, so we can have a wedding without worries of school work and then go off to a tropical, warm, climate during the coldest part of the year.

"Yeah, I know, but I guess I've made an impression. It is a pay raise, ten percent—"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, it'll help us," he had _no_ idea, a baby's going to be expensive, "but… I haven't accepted it yet."

"Why not?"

"I wanted to ask you, first, since… it'd mean we'd have to move to Tokyo. I know you have a semester left at Kyoto U so I'd have to move before you, we'd have kind of a long distance relationship until you graduate. I don't know if you want to do that."

A semester without Isao…? While pregnant? But the money… we'd need the money. "How long do you have to decide?"

"A week."

"Then let me think about it for a week, OK?"

"Sure, I got to go, I love you, Kagome."

"I… love you, too," I muttered before I hung up. I had to regain myself before I walked down to see Inuyasha just standing there, staring, aimlessly.

Would it be mean? To invite him to the wedding? I know Inuyasha cared about me, maybe not love, but close to it, and I doubt those feelings had gone away. I don't think I would want to see him go and get married to anyone else… but, "Inuyasha?"

It took him a moment to react, to look up at me, "yeah?"

"Do… you want to come to the wedding?"

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

Do I want to come to her wedding? Of course not. Do I want to see her marry another man? Hell no. No, I had made my resolve as she did whatever a 'phone' is. I… I'm going to try and win her over, I'm not delusional, I know I'm not Miroku, I don't know how to do that… how to be, what? Romantic? Isn't that what I'd have to do?

"Sure…" I muttered, that's the only way I could stay close enough to you. I want to meet this man, too, that's going to try and steal you from me for good. I won't let that happen, I failed six years ago… Gods, if only I had told you I love you, you wouldn't have ran off to the well. We'd be together. Wouldn't we?

"Are you sure?" She wirily inquired as she walked all the way over to me, "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"I want to," I said with more force, "but… I don't think I should go through the well until then," at least that was a good excuse not to go back, to stay with her. "You know," I shrugged, "just in case it closes up again."

"OK…" she nodded before biting her bottom lip.

Why wouldn't she look at me? The few times that she had she didn't look me in the eyes…

"Souta's gone off to college in the States," she said like I should know what that means, "he won't be back until shorlty before the wedding... so you can stay in his room, probably. If you want."

I don't know what college is, or the 'States', but I know what a room is, so I nodded, "if that's alright…"

"It's OK," Kagome nodded before looking up to my eyes, _finally_.

We stood there silently for a while… I missed her hazels.


	3. Chap 3: Can't

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }**

**x.|** **C**hapter **T**hree: _**C**__an't_ **|.x**

It was oddly fun for me, taking Inuyasha out in the hectic streets of Tokyo after so long to buy him some normal clothes and a few hats. After all, if he was going to stay with us we had to get him something to wear; Souta had grown up through the years so some of his clothes fit Inuyasha but not enough… or was that just an excuse I used to take him out? No, that's stupid, why would I do something like that?

We got some pretty odd looks as I took him from store to store, but I honestly didn't care and I know Inuyasha never would. That's one thing I will always deeply respect, how he just doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks. Sometimes that can be grating, sometimes he should learn when to bite his tongue, but most of the time it was refreshing. Then again, perhaps he's changed… it has been six years. Six very long years… it seems like a lifetime ago.

Whenever I think back to the feudal era and the adventurous life I led there it just feels like such a dream. A nice dream, a pretty one that sometimes I really wish I could go back to but I know I never will. I can never… do I want to? Now? No. I don't… I want to live my peaceful, charming, life with Isao, with our child…

"This won't work," I mumbled as I tilted the fedora on his head a bit more.

"Why are you doing this again?" he grumbled.

"You can't show up to the wedding wearing a ball cap and you can't show your ears…" I sighed as my hands dropped to my side.

"Keh," I couldn't help but smile at his familiar scoff, "whatever."

Then I noticed how close we were, how our faces were so close we could kiss, I think right then he did too. I scurried to my feet right then to straighten out my skirt and managed a smile, "um, well, I'm going to go make dinner… you do whatever it is… you want to do."

Get a hold of yourself, girl. Just because some old flame randomly reappears doesn't mean I should allow my heart to flutter. I am in love Isao. I am going to have Isao's child… I'm going to marry Isao.

All I will be fine…

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

So close… for a brief moment I flirted with the idea of leaning forward and closing the space between our lips but she scampered away and gave me a lame excuse for leaving the room. I didn't really remember the strange world she lived in that well after six years, but that didn't mean I wasn't glad to go out and buy some new clothes with Kagome. It was a strange experience, I can't say I'd want to do it again, but it's fine as long as I can be near her…

I only kissed her once over all those years I knew her… how often did her betrothed get to do that? I wanted to be so close to Kagome, so close; I want to never leave her again. I want _her _never to leave me. Yet, he gets that honor not me.

Can I… can I beat him? Can I get her back? Gods, I don't want anything else. I've been waiting for her for six years… I've waited for her. She didn't wait for me, but can I understand that. I didn't tell her that I loved her when I should have. If only I had done that everything would be different, right? Maybe I'd be in what's-his-name's place.

Seven days, that's all the time I had to make her change her mind. Was it wrong that I just appeared out of nowhere with a plan to ruin what she had created for her? Probably but… I couldn't watch her marry another man. I'd regret it for the rest of my long life. If I fail she'll probably hate me but I think I'd rather have it that way then always wonder 'what if'. Those two words have been screwing with my head for six years, every single fucking day.

_What if_ I had told her I loved her?

_What if_ I had been better to her?

_What if_ I didn't let her run off?

_What if_ I jumped in the well at a different time then I had on any day?

_What if…_ what if, what if… I can't let that wreck my life. Maybe if she rejects me fully I'll be able somehow to move on, too, like she did. Hopefully, it won't come to that, hopefully, I'll be able to convince her to stay—no, to come back to me.

Come back, Kagome.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"Ramen…?" Inuyasha coaxed as his eyes wondered the bowl before him, "is this ramen?"

"Yeah, it's a bit more gourmet then the instant stuff I used to bring you guys," Kagome laughed lightly, "I think you'll like it more."

"Thanks, Kagome," second to missing her terribly… he _really_ missed the food she brought, mostly ramen, so he wasted no time at devouring the bowl in quite an uncivilized way that almost made her lose her appetite.

For the most part she just sat there with an elbow upon the table, her chin resting upon her opened palm, as she stared dully at the scene before her, "I'm taking a wild guess here… but you like that, huh?" it did warmed her heart some to see that he still acted childish in some regards.

"I don't know if it's because it's been six years or it's just whatever 'gourmet' is but taste a whole lot better," he assured.

"Good," she smiled slightly before tilting her head to the side some.

"Where's your mom?" he asked as he glanced about the kitchen, "what about your grandpa?"

"Grandpa's in the hospital, he has to go in every now and then to make sure he's health is decent. He's so old, you know? My mom always goes with him so he complains less. He's going to walk me down the idle," she smiled as she glanced away all smitten with the notion.

"What's that mean?"

"Oh," she sat up straight and folded her arms in her lap, "Isao and I are having a western styled wedding. It should be quite a show for you… I mean, it's really different from a traditional Japanese ceremony."

Show, that wasn't the right word, they both knew it. It would be torture for him to have to endure watching her marry another… but he wouldn't allow that, he just didn't know how to fix it yet.

"Hey, Kagome," he began but didn't know exactly how to word what was floating about his head. It didn't matter, though, since a knock at the door caught their attention, before Kagome left to answer it she picked up a ball cap and placed it on Inuyasha's head.

"Behave," Kagome whispered with a smile before she went to the front door to open it to… "Isao…?"

"Kagome," he greeted with a grin as he stepped in and kissed his wife-to-be on the cheek, "a week's too long without you."

She would like to say the same but her voice was stuck in her throat while her gaze moved to the kitchen door where Inuyasha stood eyeing Isao rather crucially.

"Oh, hello," Isao noticed, too. Kagome had always known… how alike the two looked; it was like a mirror image. If it was the night of the full moon and Inuyasha's hair was far shorter then even she might have issues telling the two apart—what did that mean? Was it just her type? No… a type was 'oh, I like brown hair and blue eyes' wasn't it just creepy if the only two people she ever loved could pass off as twins?

She just shook the thought from her mind as she watched Isao introduce himself to Inuyasha; she butted in before Inuyasha had a chance to answer. "This is my friend from high school, Inuyasha. He's from out of town so I'm letting him stay here. He's here for the wedding, that's alright with you, right?"

"Of course, this is your home," Isao chuckled, "it's nice to meet you. I don't know any of Kagome's friends from high school."

"Isao, I need to talk to you," Kagome murmured as she tugged on her fiancé's jacket sleeve.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

I took a deep, deep breath as I sat down on my old bed and folded my hands in my lab. My eyes were locked to Isao as he wondered about my room, a smile still locked upon his face—that did lift my heart.

"Your room is so cute, it's so Kagome," Isao assured as he turned to look at me, "so what's up? You look pale…" that was when he started to frown, "you aren't getting sick? Or cold feet? Are you?"

"No," I promised lightly before I managed to say what I really needed to tell him, "Isao, I'm pregnant."

Just like that, his face went blank and he turned away to walk across the room to stare at the wall. Uh-oh, that can't be… a good sign, now could it? I felt my stomach turn so I gripped it some, why wasn't he turning around? Why wasn't he saying anything? Why did he have such a blank look? Isao wasn't going to… to leave or something, right? I mean, I know he so well that that just can't be something he'd do. No, Isao wouldn't… it was just a really big live changing event so he needed time to adjust to it. Couldn't he say something at least? Like, "oh" or "let me think" just anything, really, I just want him to say anything…

Isao, look at me.

I bit my bottom lip after five minutes passed without a word; my brows had been furrowed the entire time. It felt like my face would freeze like that. I'm sure I was just making my sick over nothing, Isao… Isao, say something, please. How can he just stand there? Why won't he turn to look at me? Gods, this is too cruel. I had to find a steady breath; I had to be the one to break the silence.

"Isao…?"

Still, nothing, it seemed to take him a whole minute to register I said anything. He snapped out of it and turned around to look at me, he pressed his lips together as he walked over to me, knelt before me, and took my hands into his, "for sure?"

Jeez, Isao, really? After all of that, _that's_ what you want to say?

"Yes, for sure, I went to the doctor and everything and verified it."

He nodded lightly before he pulled my hands to kiss them, "OK, then… I have to take that promotion, I really don't want to leave you in Kyoto all alone but… We need the money. Do you think your mom will let me stay here while you finish up your final semester? That way we don't have to pay rent at two places, and I can spend plenty of time looking around for the best two bedroom apartment for us to move into once you graduate."

"Wait… you are OK with all of this?" I murmured, "with having a baby?"

"Of course," he grinned, "this is sooner than maybe we would have planned but I love you and any child we have."

Oh, I felt the weight of the world lift from my shoulders as I sighed, "Isao, you have no idea what a relief it is to hear you say that."

"You really thought I'd… what?" he murmured as he got up to sit down on the bed beside me, "leave or something?"

I just shook my head, "I don't know. It's just… a really big deal, you know? I… I don't know."

"Everything will be fine, Kagome," he soothed as he took me in his arms to hold me closer, "in seven days we'll be married and off to Hawaii. We can worry about the rest of our future after our honeymoon."

"Being pregnant is going to be a downer," I muttered but with a smile. Isao… he's the best.

"Maybe a little," he chuckled before kissing me on top of my head. "Is that why you came to visit your mom? To tell her?"

"I haven't yet, I wanted to tell you first. You know, Isao, I could just stop going to school and move here with you so we don't have to be—"

"I want you to finish," he assured me, "you want to finish. It won't even been five full months apart, you won't be too far along, and we can trade off who goes where during the weekends. One weekend I'll visit you in Kyoto, the next you can come to Tokyo, that way we can still see each other. And we can call each other every day, if we lived in a perfect world we wouldn't need to do this but... we don't."

"Oh, Isao, I love you. You always have everything planned out."

He smiled again to me before he kissed my lips, "I've gotta with someone as clutter minded as you around."

Oh, he had no idea how cluttered my mind was.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

She was… I sat down on the stairs that I had been lingering at. I could hear it all even at the very bottom of the steps. That guy… that guy had Kagome in a way I never did and… and he got her… pregnant? What do I do now?

Damn it all to hell and back, how could this be happening? I could say it again and again—if only I had told her how I felt then… then maybe it would be me that she was confessing that to. Maybe it would be us starting a family… what do I do? Wouldn't it be wrong to try and tear her away from him now? She was with his child, not mine, I… I don't want to be the one to ruin it all for the kid. I never got to know my father… I don't want to do the same to Kagome's child.

Kagome's… damn it, I let my face fall into my hands. This wasn't happening, was it?

What do I do?

I love her, I want her, I… I can never have her.

So now what? Just stay long enough to endure watching her marry another man? Why? Why would I do that? It'd kill me. I couldn't. No. Not at all.

I got to my feet and out of that house.

I can't… I just can't.

If only the well never worked again, then I wouldn't have to know what I did. At least I could still ponder, still fantasize that she was waiting for me like I always had been for her.

Kagome, I just… I can't take it. I think you'd understand that's why I had to go back down the well.

* * *

**A/N:** Dan, dan, dan... it looks pretty bad for the two wayward lovers, huh? Well, keep reading to find out if things ever work out between the two.  
Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chap 4: Given Away

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }**

**x.|** **C**hapter **F**our: _**G**__iven **A**way_ **|.x**

Why? Why was it when I jumped down the well my feet collided with the dirt floor instead of whooshing through the blue, starry, strange world and returning to where I belonged? I belonged there, right? I couldn't possibly belong _here_. She was with _his_ child, not mine. She was going to become _his_ wife, not mine. Damn, this wasn't fair. Had I done something truly terribly in a past life to deserve being stuck here to witness the woman I love with another? To watch her joyfully sharing her life with another?

Screw that.

But no matter how many times I jumped about the floor never changed, I never went through. _Why_? Then I caught of whif of her divine scent, I could hear her lightly call out for me, from a distance at first then slowly coming closer. Right before she got to the door of the hut I jumped out of the well to stand with my back to it, so I could see her puzzled face as she didn't even bother to walk in.

She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly with a raised brow before she questioned what I was doing there.

"Just..." I don't know, I didn't mean to say it... it just came out. "You're pregnant."

Her eyes widened as she straightened up and glanced away, "I... you heard that?"

"How could I not?" If there was malice in my tone it wasn't meant for her, it was meant for _him_.

"Inuyasha..." she lingered on my name a little longer than I would have hoped, it softened me up for what was to come. "I love Isao, after everything that happened... after all this time, he's really helped me get on with my life. I'm sorry but that's how it is. If you want to return and not come to the wedding I more than understand."

"I can't," I grunted.

"Inuyasha," her hazel gaze returned to me with a weak smile, "it's OK. I'd understand."

"No, that's not what I mean," I'd be gone from this place if I could, "the well's not working. I already tried."

Her brows furrowed almost instantly as she took a few steps in until she was by my side looking down the well, "really?"

"Really."

"Well... then I suppose you'll just have to stay until it works again," she mused for a moment before looking to me, "you are more than welcomed to stay with me... us, here."

I didn't want to... but having her so close, I couldn't think of a reason why I'd leave. So I just nodded lightly instead.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

I felt… terrible, truly, really, awful. I probably should have told Inuyasha sooner but, well, I hadn't told Isao yet so I couldn't tell him. He looked so… devastated. I'm sorry I hurt you, I am, but what was I supposed to do? Wait forever for him to come and get me? For a man that never told me that he loved me? I'm sorry, I just couldn't do that. Isao came along, he told me he loved me all the time, he was so sweet, so charming… we're meant to be.

But, then, why do I feel like I'm meant to be with another, too? I can't be meant for two.

It was right to have Isao hold me all night long, whispering encouragements and sweet words in my ear throughout the night as we talked of our future, of our wedding, of our child… he was so excited, I was so relieved. Yet, it felt wrong to wake up in the same state, his heavy, hot breath brushing against my neck. I had been hoping to see another face there…

It continued on like that for an entire week, Inuyasha… you were nice, way nicer than I would have expected from you. You've grown up finally, huh? I'm glad, I'm happy for you. Isao left plenty of times throughout the week to do this and that for his new job, since he had accepted that promotion after all, and I was left to deal with the last minute wedding plans. Inuyasha, you don't know how much you helped out with that. Just you being there with me as I frantically went all over the place made me feel so much better. I often caught myself thinking of you being the one waiting at the altar as my grandfather walked me down the aisle…

Then Isao would return each night and I'd forget that little daydream to sleet in his arms, to have him kiss me all night, to have him… then the mourning finally came and I hadn't thought I would feel so sick. Why? Why did I feel that way? I was going to marry the man of my dreams in less than an hour. I should be _happy_ or at least just anxious but that's not all I felt… maybe Isao wasn't the man of my dreams. Maybe…

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"Oh my gods, Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as she spun around to place her hand on her chest, "you scared me!"

"Why?" He grunted like only he could as he closed the door behind him, his golden gaze glancing over every inch of the woman before him that… would never be his. He had tried his best all week to be supportive, because… that was what he should be doing, right? Not trying to take her away from the father of her child… then why did he still feel like doing that?

Gods, she looked divine as she stood there in her wedding dress. It was a strange looking thing to him, for certain, but she looked beautiful still. Her hair was perfectly done in an updo with pearl ornaments placed here and there.

"I thought you might be Isao," she shrugged before turning back around to look at the mirror, she looked good… if she did say so herself, but why did it still not feel so great? Her hand wondered to her belly every time such thoughts came to mind. That was why it was right. That had to be it.

"What would it matter if I was?" He asked as he walked over to sit down in a chair near her.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding on the day of it," she explained before she let her hazel gaze move over to him, she couldn't help but smile. Really, really, smile. "You look very handsome, Inuyasha."

"Keh," he couldn't say anything else as he closed his eyes and glanced away, more than sure that his cheeks had reddened at the complement. He hated to wear a tux, he hated even earlier that week when they had to go out and get him one. Why did that woman make him try on so many? But, he sighed, it had gotten plenty of laughs and smiles out of Kagome and she constantly told him that he looked 'smashing' whatever that meant or 'handsome' or 'very good looking' in the outfits so he bared with the adventure until the end.

Because it meant that he could be close to her so what more mattered?

"Kagome!" An even larger smile laced her yet to be painted lips as she turned around to open her arms for the little boy—well, not so little anymore—who ran in to embrace her. "You look so pretty! I'm so sorry my flight got in later than I had hoped! I'm excited that—Inuyasha!"

And, just like that, Souta forgot all about her soon-to-be-married sister to dart over to the dog demon, "you're back! Wait," before Inuyasha could even really open his mouth to reply Souta turned to see his sister once more, "why are you marrying Isao if Inuyasha's back?"

She managed to get her mouth open yet couldn't find an answer before he turned back to Inuyasha, "you don't want my sister to marry some other guy, do you?"

"W-We… well," Inuyasha glanced back and forth from Souta to Kagome, why not speak the truth?

"Well?" Souta coaxed.

"No." Not even a little; no part of him wanted that. It took a great deal of effort for him to move his eyes to see the stunned Kagome. She refused to keep eye contact with him though and turned away.

"I need to finish getting ready… can you two leave?"

"But Kagome—"

"Go, Souta."

"Come on, Inuyasha," Souta shrugged as he waved for him to follow him out the door, just as Kagome's bride's maids started to file in. "You know for three years she jumped in and out of the well each day."

"Yeah?" Apparently that didn't help.

"She missed you."

"I missed her…"

"How long have you been back?"

"A week."

"Then why is she getting married still?" Souta inquired as he fixed his tie, "you should steal her away."

"Do you not like Isao?"

"I like him… a lot, he's a cool guy but," he shrugged, "don't you two belong together? I mean… she traveled back and forth from the past and present to see you. Doesn't that mean you two are meant to be?"

"But then the well stopped working," he murmured.

"But now it works again."

"Look… I can't do anything," no matter how much he wanted to, "I just can't."

"Tell Kagome you—"

"I can't."

"But you—"

"Souta, stop!"

So… he did and Inuyasha didn't do a single thing to stop what was to come.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

I had to sit there by Souta and his mother at the front as the music began to play and while I was sure the chapel was beautifully done with flowers all about I just couldn't focus on anything but the altar in the front. The man that should be me stood there, a smile upon his face as he stared down the aisle for his future wife to walk down.

It killed me… every moment I had to wait there. Nothing but memories of the past came to mind as I held my fists together tighter than I should. I had only ever kissed her once but I remembered that day so well. I had held her so many times. I had… I had to be stupid. I had to be stunned. I hadn't say those three words. Those three simple words; I love you.

I love you, Kagome. Don't marry this man.

Yet I noticed how everyone turned so I forced myself to, too. Why'd you have to smile so brightly as your grandfather led you down? Why? Why did you have to want to marry this guy? Why'd you have to have sex with him? Why did you have to get pregnant?

Why?

I stopped breathing as your grandfather handed you off to that _man_. How can he protect you like I did? How? I couldn't even hear the words that man of the cloth was saying as you stared at _him_, as you smiled at _him_, as you were near tears for _him_.

I knew this part was important, Souta had told me it the 'I do' part was important and the 'does anyone have a reason why these two shouldn't be married?' was more so if Kagome actually did say those two words… so I gripped my hands so tightly as I heard him say 'I do' that my skin broke. A bit of blood pooled out into my palms as I waited to hear what you had to say… say no. Walk away.

Come back to me.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

The chapel was beautiful, the wedding planner had everything exactly like Isao and I had wanted—well, mostly me. Yet I had to _force_ on a smile as I walked down the aisle for what felt like forever, my grandfather joyfully by my side. My eyes locked on the altar just out of reach, just keep walking, Kagome, just keep walking. Most of me wanted to glance to my family… to Inuyasha but I couldn't as my grandfather gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me off to Isao.

Isao, you looked so handsome, so happy, so I smiled as if I were too. This felt right, it did, it felt more than just right, but it also felt wrong… _why_? Why couldn't I be happy? Why…? Was it just because Inuyasha came back? Yes, completely. If only I wasn't pregnant then I'd go with… no, gods, no, what the fuck is wrong with me? _No_. Stop thinking like that.

Jesus, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm at my own goddamn wedding and I'm not even paying attention to the words the priest was saying! Get a hold of yourself, Kagome! So I held my breath and tried to tune in yet…

That one blissful kiss I shared with Inuyasha came to mind. All the times he held me, all the times I almost told him I loved him but then the one time I _did_ came to mind and… and... All the times Isao told me he loved me came to mind.

"I do," Isao proclaimed and I finally snapped back to the present. The priest asked me the same question…

I wanted to turn around, I wanted to look at Inuyasha, I wanted to see him… but Isao's smile flattered for a moment. Was I not going to say it? Was I…? Not going to? Why not? I need to… I need to say it. I… want to say it for Isao _and_ Inuyasha.

"I… I do," I stuttered and Isao's smile came back. Then the priest asked if anyone had a reason for why we shouldn't be married. Inuyasha, if you get up, if you stop this I won't go through with it. I don't know what I'll do but I won't go through with it. So just say stop…

But you didn't, why didn't you?

I married another man… shouldn't I be happy to be married?

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chap 5: Compromise

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }**

**x.|** **C**hapter **F**ive: _**C**__ompromise_ **|.x**

You didn't… say anything. Why? No, whatever, it means nothing now. It's for the best. I should be with Isao, with the father of my child, with a man from my own time period. It was right. We had a fabulous honeymoon, a romantic one, a loving one... but my mind kept wondering every time it got the chance to. Even when I was in bed with my _husband_ for Pete's sake! What's wrong with me? I constantly thought about that one dance at the reception throughout my week in Hawaii more so than anything else... The was the one time I saw Inuyasha at the reception and the last time I saw him… would it be the very last? When I get out of this cab and walk into my home and he'll he be gone for good? Did I want that...? We did say our goodbyes just in case but… I wanted sort of wanted him to be there, still. I'm such a greedy moron.

It's all so wrong.

"You'll be returning to Kyoto tomorrow?" Isao snapped me out of my tortuous lala-land.

I managed a smile and a nod, "school starts again soon. Just one more semester and everything will finally be over."

"Yep, I'll come visit you for the first weekend, alright?" He took my hand to reassure me that everything was going to be alright. I think he wrongly assumed that my silence since we got off the plane was due to the fact I was worried to be away from him… it should be just that. I wasn't looking forward to being separate from Isao and left in Kyoto alone and pregnant but… what could we do? This is the best plan of action for our family right now. Everything will be fine with time.

Everything _will_ be fine. Perfectly fine, flawlessly fine, frantically fine…

"Let me get that," Isao requested as he took my suitcase from me and started up the stairs, "you shouldn't lift too much, after all, angel doll."

"Isao," I laughed, "don't worry so much."

"I can't help it, you're my wife now, it's my job to do this type of thing for you," it did bring me simple, sweet, joy to see him smile at me as he took the first step onto even ground.

I love Isao, I do. I made the right choice.

I did.

Right? I mean, what was I supposed to do? Wait six years? Not have a life? Not agree to go out with a wonderful man? Wait for an obnoxious boy that had more mood swings than I did, a boy who never told me he loved me? I did the right thing. Who could blame me for moving on? He should have to. I _did_ the right thing. I was sure of it. I _am_ sure of it.

"We're back!" Isao proclaimed as he opened the door for me.

"Hey, Isao! Kagome!" Souta shouted while he stomped down the stairs to hug me and whisper, "Inuyasha's still here."

Oh no...

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

I didn't say anything… because I couldn't. I wanted to, the words were on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't get them out. I wanted to stand up and shout how I felt, how I couldn't bear to see her marry another man but it would have been selfish of me—right? It would have been wrong, it was _your_ choice to marry Isao, to not wait, to do it with him and get pregnant. He was the father of the child growing within you, not me. That's why I didn't say anything. That's why I just couldn't.

I jumped in and out of the well for what felt like a thousand times a day in hopes to get away from your world. It's too cruel to think I'd have to stay and watch you grow rounder with the man you now loved glowing with joy. Apparently, though, that's exactly what was supposed to happen since I never got through the well. This is ridiculous. This isn't fair. This isn't right.

I even had the shikon jewel with me; it should have gotten me through. Not that it ever did those countless times I tried the last six years but... still. Oh, right, I never used it. I didn't want to. What was I supposed to do? Become human, why would I without Kagome around? Become a full fledged demon? I stopped wanting that a long, long time ago. I just want Kagome. That's all. Was that too much to as for?

Apparently...

"We're back!" I knew that thief's voice so I jumped out of the well and headed towards the main house just in time to see Kagome walk in behind her… her husband. That wasn't me… that could never be me.

I didn't bother to go in, though, because… I didn't want to see her or him… or them together.

I don't want to be here anymore.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

It wasn't until after dinner and Isao laid down for a catnap that Kagome wondered away to go find Inuyasha. He hadn't come to dinner which was strange since he loved food so much. He hadn't been seen at all… maybe he went home finally? Because that place was his home, and this place was hers, right? It's cruel that they were thrown together only to be torn apart, that's all she could think of as she stared down the empty well. It was like fate hated them, like it just wanted to taunt them--hey, guess what? You two can never be together, that's what fate kept shouting at them.

Had he gone?

"What are ya' doing?" Inuyasha inquired, startling her to the point where she _almost_ fell forward but she turned around and grabbed her chest instead. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright," she stammered before she took a few steps to stand at the bottom of the stairs and stare up at him while he leaned against the door. That cocky stance he always had got a smile out of her, "so… the well hasn't opened up, huh?"

"No," he murmured before pushing off the wall, "I hear… you are going back to Kyoto tomorrow… wherever that is."

"It's kind of far away," she mused as she walked up the stairs to be near eye level with him. "It's where I go to college."

"You'll be there all alone?"

She just shrugged.

"How can your husband let you go there all by yourself?" He scoffed with furrowed brows.

"He has to stay here and make money, it's best for us," she murmured with her head tilted down ever so slightly.

"But you're pregnant…"

"_Yes_," she sighed, she hated to hear him of all people say that. "That's why he has to stay here and make more money. I'll be moving here to live with him once I graduate."

"But," he pressed his lips together before he clenched his fists and took a breath. "I… it's seems like a terrible idea for you to be pregnant and alone far away. What something happens? Who'll be there to protect you?"

"Inuyasha," she laughed lightly, awkwardly, while she looked up to him, "this isn't your world, this is mine. Demons don't hide in the dark, I'll be fine."

"I hate the idea of you being by yourself," he kept up with folded arms and a wrinkled nose.

"Well," she dragged out with a cocked brow, "there's not a whole lot that can be done about that. I have to go to school and Isao has to stay here and work."

"Then I'll go with you to Kyoto."

Her mouth nearly dropped at the proposal. No, gods no, that's a _terrible_ idea. The world's worst idea ever. Her… him… alone in _Isao_ and hers apartment in Kyoto? Alone… just the two of them? She shook her head lightly.

"You shouldn't be alone, what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, Inuyasha. Shouldn't you stay close the well anyway?"

"How can I return knowing you're all by yourself and unprotected? I promised you long time ago I'd always protect you, I'm not going to stop now… we," he hated it, but it was what he should say, right? "We," come on, just spit it out, "we… can be friends, still, right?"

"Friends?" Her eyes locked with his. Sure, friends, why not?

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

"Kagome, are you sure about this?" Her mother's words still rang in her head as she unpacking. "I trust you, sweetie, but… Inuyasha and you…"

"Isao already said it was OK," she remembered replying, "he thought it was a good idea if my friend moved in with me while I was still there. That way I won't be alone, just in case anything happens. You know Inuyasha won't let anything happen to me, mom."

It worried her to ask Isao after Inuyasha proposed the idea, she was sure he'd hate the idea, her living with _another_ man? But, instead, because he _trusted_ her so much because they were now _married_ he though it was a brilliant idea. It actually gave him peace of mind, she recalled him saying... it killed her to say that. No, it shouldn't, it's not like she'd cheat on Isao with Inuyasha... they were just going to be friends. She wasn't that type of person, anyway. Why did Isao have to be so trusting?

"Kagome! That's great! That way you won't be alone, I was worrying my head off about that. What if something happens and you have to go to the hospital? Or just, you know, thousands of things could go wrong. I'm so glad that your friend's moving to Kyoto. Of course, you guys should live together. That way if any of those 'what ifs' comes true he'll be there for you until I can get there. Oh, Kagome, this is a such a good idea," he had even hugged her after that and kissed her happily.

"I know Inuyasha still loves you, Kagome." Those words pierced through her heart more so than anything her mother could have said, that was, until she said, "and you him. Just be careful, sweetie, Isao is your husband and the father... just remember that."

Oh, her mother had freaked when she finally told her that she was pregnant. In the good way, though, she was so, so, happy to find out she was going to be a grandmother. How she'd spoil the child.

It was a good thing that when Isao and her moved in together they weren't so sure how things were going to wind up so they got a two bedroom apartment, just in case. That way Inuyasha had his own room right beside hers. What was she going to do? Better yet, what was Inuyasha? He couldn't work somewhere, that'd be a disaster and he surely couldn't come to class with her. So what? He was just going to lie around the apartment all day 'protecting' her?

"What have I gotten myself into," she murmured as she closed her drawer.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Inuyasha," she jumped, "do you like your room?"

"It's alright," he shrugged, "so… what do we do now?"

What do they do now, indeed. "I… have no idea."

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, and hope you continue to enjoy the story. I have to mention that I know everything wants Inuyasha and Kagome to get together but... it wouldn't be any fun and I doubt would make much sense if Kagome and Inuyasha just hocked up all of sudden. All good things come to those who wait, right?

Thanks, enjoy.


	6. Chap 6: Gaffe

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }**

**x.|** **C**hapter **F**ive: _**G**__affe_ **|.x**

School started up and all my friends—Isao's, too—wanted nothing more than to talk about the wedding for weeks on end, to talk about how sweet it was that we were married _finally_ since they all knew it would happen, and that we were already expecting our first… all my female friends were so jealous, that I was married, that I was going to be a mother, that I had such a fine husband, and he had such a good job now. It's all true. It's all great, I should be way happier than I was…

You see, each day I went to my classes and saw my friends I _was_ joyful about all that happened, I _was_ merry that I married such a fine man, I _was_ looking forward to motherhood, but then I'd come home every night to see Inuyasha. That drained me of all of that, I still kept up a happy front, though, because I didn't want to worry him.

I was hurting him, wasn't I? He still cares a great deal about me, I know, and yet I'm another's and I will _always_ be Isao's. I love Isao… I love Inuyasha, too.

This isn't fair. I wish Inuyasha had not come back—awful, right? I know but my life would be as carefree as before. I would be happier. I would…

I looked forward to each weekend, the first I went back to Tokyo—Inuyasha decided to just stay at the apartment, I don't know what he does there but… whatever—and I saw Isao. It was blissful, when I'm with him I just think about how I'm _his_ wife, how I'm happy to be, how I love him, how he'll make a great father. The second weekend Isao came to Kyoto and Inuyasha stayed away for most of it… I don't know what he does, again, but… it was still nice to have Isao around. The third I went to Tokyo, the fourth he came, the fifth I went, and this weekend he's meant to come here.

A month had already flown by, it's strange… it's surreal.

"Everything's fine," the doctor assured me with a warm smile as he removed his gloves and I sat up.

"Good," I smiled back as I reached over for my clothes and he left the room. I hate to go to the doctor's appointments alone, I'm twelve weeks along now. I'm showing but not too much, for the most part only my friend's notice. I usually try to make the appointments on the weekend so I can be with Isao…

I got dressed and sighed as I rubbed my dress down along my bump belly before leaving the office.

"Inuyasha?" I awed once I stepped out onto the street, there he was, leaning against the stair railing, arms folded, eyes stuck up in the slightly clouded sky. Isao left half of his wardrobe behind in Kyoto for the weekends and such and I picked out the old stuff that he never wore anymore and I doubt even remembered that he owned to give to Inuyasha to wear. Why was I not surprised that they were the exact same size?

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

School started up again and Kagome began to leave for classes Monday through Friday. I didn't know what to do with myself while she was away but linger in the apartment and try and figure out how most of these really strange objects worked… I figured out the magic box—Kagome calls it a TV—it was really weird, there are these little people—Kagome says it's just image, that there isn't anyone in the TV—acting out scenes and such. I don't get any of it… I don't get how flicking this switch thing makes the lights turn on, or how this huge white box keeps everything cold or the black one that's built into the counters can heat stuff or the small one that hangs from the cabinet can do the same. I don't get how the silver metal snake looking thing can bring water out of nowhere.

I don't get these metal things that people get into and zoom around, there are so many different colors, different sizes, and then… all of it, it's really confusing. I don't get the block rectangle that has buttons to press so you can call people that aren't in the room and hear their voices, Kagome talks on a little pink one all the time. She tries, night after night, to explain to me about these things as we sit around the table and eat whatever she cooked but I don't get any of it at all. She says it's not magic but for me to think like it is, that it'll be easier for me to understand if I do, so I did.

Things just work because they do in Kagome's world, that's all. It's easy to just think like that. While Kagome's away at school I wonder around Kyoto, I think I know the streets well enough now, my nose can lead me home. I don't have anything to do, really, when she's away…

I love her, I'm hurting her, I know I am by staying near her. I'm being selfish… it's wrong of me but I can't leave, I'd worry about her too much. Her husband thanks me every time he comes to town for watching over Kagome like I do, he's nice… I hate him with a passion, but he's a nice person and he means well so I just nod and try to avoid talking to him as much as possible. I'm afraid if I stay around him too long that I'll rip his head off without meaning to and that would _really_ upset Kagome.

It's lonely when she leaves to go back to Tokyo to see _him_, she always asks me to come with her, that she hates to think of me stuck in the apartment all the time but I never go. It's the least I can do… not to be selfish for three days, to let her go…

I have a secret from her, while she's away at school and during the weekends. She doesn't know where I go but she doesn't really ask that much. I ran into the guy that look a _lot_ like Miroku—really, it's freakish—he's name is Rensei and he runs a landscape company. I just chanced upon him one day, we talked some, he said I looked like I was a strong guy and then we started talking about work. I try not to talk to stranger but if I have to I try not to say a whole lot but he reminded me of Miroku so… I just kept talking. I miss the other side of the well, my friends… and then somehow I ended up getting a job from him.

It took a few weeks for me to get a hang of it but it's not that hard, I'm pretty good at it. Landscaping is mostly a physical thing, you don't have to get how the world works, you don't have to be too smart, it gets my mind off of stuff and I get money so I can pay for things and not have Kagome do that for me. She gives me the rent check to turn into the landlord for her when she was in a rush last week to get to school but I used my pay check instead.

I get how money works in this world, for the most part. I get the magical bank account thing that Kagome has—Rensei just pays me in cash, thankfully—so I knew that if I just shred the check then the money wouldn't leave her account. I don't get how a piece of paper means so much but… whatever.

She's growing, slightly, as the days go by. It's not really noticeable, mostly because of the type of outfits she wears. She's really cute, every day… but I can tell she has a bump, that… she's pregnant with another man's child. I really hate it but… and I hate how sick she gets in the morning, too.

"Inuyasha?" Her awe filled voice beckoned, it took me some time to stand up straight and look over to her as she left the doctor's office. I know she hates to go to these things, mostly when Isao isn't with her, she's always saying that…

I wish more and more as each day pass that the well never opened up and I never crossed through it. Is that wrong? I love Kagome, but it's killing me day by day to watch her and _know_ she could never be mine. That she's having another's child, that she's with another… and she always will be.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"That was really considerate of you, thank you," Kagome chimed as they entered the apartment they shared; she set her purse down on the table as Inuyasha closed and locked the door behind her.

"It's not a big deal," he replied nonchalantly before going over to plop down on the couch.

She couldn't help but smile as she looked over to him, "you don't get lost or anything?"

"Nope," he muttered before he turned on the TV. She was rather proud of him, of how much of the strange technology that he didn't get but he was still slowly figuring out how to use.

"That's great, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever," he replied, as always, he never really asked her for anything anymore. He didn't pester her for help with the weird world he was stuck in, he didn't bother her with the mass quantity of questions she had expected, he didn't even bother to talk to her in less she started the conversation… it hurt, some, but she knew he was just doing it to for her sake. She knew he thought he was a burden on her…

"I'll make ramen," she decided aloud, for his benefit, as she began the task. Her eyes flickered between all that she did and Inuyasha the entire time. He stared at the TV dully the entire time, almost unblinking, in a lazy position on the couch. Never once did she catch him looking at her, he didn't if he could help it… it was like he was a zombie, he barely smiled anymore, he barely laughed, he barely… seemed to live.

She _really_ hated that.

It was a pang of pain that they both shared, that intensified as they sat across each other at the table and shared an empty conversation. A part of them would always want to be with the other yet they couldn't so a larger part wanted to be far away from the reminder of the past yet… they couldn't do that either. It brought tears to her eyes late at night all the time; she brushed it off as the hormones.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She inquired after she was done washing the dishes and he had returned to the couch. Usually, after dinner she'd go to her room and study or do homework but at least once a week they'd sit—he'd switch to the armchair and she'd be on the couch—and watch a movie together.

"Sure," he replied as always, with a bit of a sigh, too. She always picked out the movie and set it up, telling him the synopsis of the film and whatever else he needed to know to understand what was going on. Not that it mattered, he just stared at the pictures and heard the words—honestly, he didn't care, but he never told her that.

"You don't have to move," she sped as he made a small motion that that was what he was going to do as she finished putting the DVD in and headed over to the couch. He stilled for a moment and looked to her, for the first time in a _week_ they stared into the other's eyes.

That pain pulsed back through their chests.

He pressed his lips together tighter as he nodded and leaned back into the couch as she sat down a cushion away from him. The sunlight faded as the movie played on so that the room became darker, only lit by the TV. Her eyes flickered between the image and him the entire time yet he never looked away. His arm was against the rest, his other hand was in his lap, and that dull look was etched deep into his face.

Why wouldn't he look to her? Why did she want him to so much? Why did she have to love him?

She took a deep breath in as she moved her hands to cup her stomach; she shouldn't even think like that… she had another man's child growing inside her. She should only love that man, not… Inuyasha. She picked a really bad movie, it's plot was all about a love triangle, a woman that was still somewhat stuck on her college sweetheart and her _fiancé. _Gods, what was she thinking?

In the end… she knew what would happen even though she'd never seen the movie before. At the wedding the college sweetheart would appear to stop it, the woman would awe with love as she ran away from her fiancé to the man of her past. They'd probably marry, they'd probably start a family, they'd be really happy…

Her eyes moved back to Inuyasha again, his eyes were always glazed over this lifeless hue. She wanted to make it go away… she wanted to make it go away so, _so_, badly that she stopped thinking about anything else as she scooted over to him. His ears flickered—he wore a hat to cover them all the time, another reason landscaping was a good gig for him but during the night he needn't worry about anyone catching him. She reached her hand out to cup the side of his face that was farthest from her and pulled his face so he had to look at her.

His eyes were wide and _finally_ the glaze went away. What was she doing? He could feel his heart pace pick up, she was just a breath away, her brows furrowed, her eyes locked so intently with his. What… what was she doing? He wanted nothing more than to lean in and close that small space between their lips. Gods, he wanted that so badly.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered instead.

That was a really good question, she hadn't thought about what she was doing until she had already done it but… hey, that glaze was gone, he looked like he was full of life for once. She gave him a weak, sad, smile—yay, right? But she wanted to close the gap between their lips and it killed her, she wanted to cry again. Why was she so stupid? Why couldn't life be easy on her for once?

_WHY_?

He did it, he leaned forward and closed his eyes as his lips pressed against hers. He knew he shouldn't have done it, he knew he was being selfish, he knew he'd only be hurting her more, but he… he had to. He _had_ to. She should push him away, she should slap him, she should tell him to leave for doing such a thing but instead she closed her eyes, too, letting two tears trickle down her cheeks as she pressed her lips back to him. Her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, his hand moved from his lap to her thigh as his tongue tugged at her lips until she parted them.

She was a horrible, _horrible_, person and she knew it. She hated herself for giving him access to a mouth that should only belong to Isao. She hated that she was kissing a man that wasn't the father of her child but she was… and she was enjoying it—as much as an aching heart could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his on either side of her hip and moved her so that she was in his lap. So his hands could roam around her back and thigh, so that she could grasp a chunk of his hair and pull him closer.

"I love you," he stated _finally_ when their lips broke so they could both gasp. Finally, finally, finally after six years he said the three words he always wanted to say. It opened the flood gates, he couldn't stop himself even though he saw his words didn't bring her joy but pierced through her heart and made the tears that had been falling the entire time they kissed more, that her lips pressed together.

"I love you, I always have, I wanted to tell you that six years ago but… I was shocked and I… I couldn't find my words. My tongue was tied, I wanted to tell you, I _really_ did. I love you. I wish I told you that so you wouldn't have ran off… so we wouldn't have been separated. I love you, Kagome. I hate to see you with that man. I—"

"Inuyasha," she choked as she pushed away and stumbled to her feet, "you… you should leave." She sobbed as she covered her mouth and ran towards her room to shut the door behind her and fall into her bed.

She was such a fool.

She betrayed Isao.

She loved Inuyasha.

She loved Isao.

She wanted them both.

Her tears lasted for hours before the phone rang… she didn't recognize the number so she ignored it to continue to choke on her tears, to feel sorry for herself, to hate her fate.

Then the phone rang again, it was her mother so she bothered to answer it. She should tell her mom everything, she'd make it OK, she'd know what to do… she'd understand. She would.

"Mom," she gasped for air, "mom…"

"Honey, I'm so sorry," she whispered, she could tell her mother had been crying, too, "I'm… so sorry."

"What?" she murmured, "what are you…?"

"Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

"Why are you?" She could feel her stomach turn as she slid off of her bed and to sit with her back to it on the floor, "mom?"

"Sweetheart… you need to return to Tokyo as soon as possible… Isao… he…"

"Mom?" She sped, "mom? What happened?"

"Isao… was in an accident, honey, he's in the hospital. You have to come home."

No… the phone slipped from her grasp as her hands covered her mouth. It was her punishment, wasn't it? For betraying him?

She was an _awful_ wife...


	7. Chap 7: Cursed

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }**

**x.|** **C**hapter **S**even: _**C**__urse_ **|.x**

I… I don't know what to say. It was surreal to stand just outside of the ICU and stare in on what used to be my husband… what used to be Isao. My hands gripped to my stomach as my mother stood beside me, her hands on my shoulder to try and comfort me. But I didn't need comfort, that's for the broken, the battered, and grief-stricken. I wasn't any of those.

I was comatose. My unblinking gaze locked on the man that couldn't breathe without the aid of a machine, so many wires and tubes stuck into him every which way. The doctor had told me his state, chances, and what had happened to him when that drunken fool hit him but I hadn't been paying any attention. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but I just… couldn't. This just couldn't be happening. This was all too… unreal.

My husband wasn't lying in there. My in-laws were not standing, holding each other tightly, beside me staring in at their son and giving me reassuring nonsense every once and a while. Inuyasha wasn't in the waiting room wondering if I was alright, if Isao was—did he care if he was? None of this was really happening, I'm sure… I'm dreaming. I'll wake up soon.

I'll wake up… and it'll be the weekend. Isao will be beside me, I'll tell him about this awful dream, and he'll kiss me and tell me everything I need to hear. All will be fine.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

Hospital, I'm not fully sure what that is but it has to do with medicine and taking care of ill and injured people. Kagome told me to go away last night and I did, just not that far, so when she shouted for me I could hear her with ease and return to find her collapsed on the ground, tears running ramped down her cheeks. I thought there was something wrong with the pregnancy at first but then she told me we had to go back to Tokyo… that Isao was in an accident.

She was a wreck the entire train ride back. I had to hold her to keep her from falling apart. Usually, I'd be more than happy to do that but when she's so distraught it just… killed me. Then when we got here her mother and 'in-laws'—I figured from their scent their related to her husband—were there to pretty much toss her around for hugs and kisses. I only heard a little of what they said, all of it sounded pretty bad for Isao's sake, and then they went off to see him. Kagome told me to wait out here and I have been _all_ day.

I couldn't help but fidget about, my foot wouldn't stay still and my fingers kept tapping my knees. This was insufferable, I didn't care really about Isao but how Kagome was doing. I'm not well versed in pregnancy related stuff but I'm fairly sure that a high amount of stress, lack of sleep, and emotional strain were all very bad for the child and thus bad for Kagome. At least we were already at the hospital if something happened, right?

I'm sure I'm a terrible person for just really, really, _really_ slightly not wanting Isao to be alright… gods, I feel like shit every time that thought crosses my mind. I shouldn't, I should root him on, and keep hoping that he lives through whatever happened. If he does then that means Kagome will be alright, if he doesn't… she really does love the guy and he _is_ the father of her unborn child so it'd kill her. I know what it feels like to loss someone you love and that's a terrible thing to get over. Kagome helped me move through all the stages of sorrow when it came to Kikyou but… she never had my kid, we were never intimate, we were never married. Wouldn't it be worse for Kagome to loss Isao?

She's way more sensitive than me, too. It'd break her. I don't know if I could fix her… so for that reason I just hoped and prayed that Isao would make it through it. For Kagome's sake, he better.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"I am so sorry," that was it, it was over… with four _simple_ words. She just couldn't… couldn't believe it. She couldn't pry her dripping eyes from the door her husband had just been rushed in because of internal bleeding in the brain that they had not caught in time. The sergeant stood in front of her, his lips moved still, murmurs came out, her in-laws were crying and her mother gripped her shoulder but she didn't notice any of it.

It was a dream… she had to wake up now. She had to wake up now. Wake up.

Finally, she forced her lids to shut so more tears could streak down her face. Isao couldn't die, that's not fair, 'until death do we part' wasn't supposed to happen for years and years and years… no, no, no. This isn't OK.

Isao can't really be gone.

She didn't know how long she sat in the chair within the ICU waiting room, her mother was stroking her back and whispered things to her here and there but she didn't hear any of it. Hours must have passed before she was sure she could really breath again, that she could really see what was before her.

This wasn't a dream. No matter how much she wanted… this wasn't a dream.

"Kagome-chan," Isao's mother murmured as she came back from wherever it was she had gone to with her husband, they were locked in each other arms. This isn't fair… Isao and her were supposed to be like, together, old, in love… she swallowed as she looked over to them. "We will take care of the funeral arrangements. You needn't worry yourself over it."

"Tha…" she couldn't even get a full word would, she just lightly licked her chapped lips and nodded.

"Sweetheart," Isao's father began, "we will still do everything we can for you. You are still our daughter-in-law, Isao loved you dearly and we know you loved him. This is a very tragic… day for all of us."

"We would really like to still be part of the child's life," Isao's mother sped, her eyes were barely dried yet.

"Of course," she nodded fervently, "of course." she could say that, with ease, they were her child's grandparents, "I want him to know you…"

"Him?" Isao's father awed.

She just shook her head.

"She doesn't actually know," her mother assured, "she's shaken up right now."

"We understand," Isao's father nodded, "we will see you soon, Higurashi-san, Kagome-chan. We have to… to start the arrangements."

"Bye…" she barely managed before she watched as them walk away shakily. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said as she popped up and walked over to where the bathroom was but with a sigh she slid out of the ICU. Inuyasha was waiting there just like she had expected, his hands fixed in his lap, his brows furrowed, his eyes stuck to the floor.

He… he was wearing some of Isao's old clothes. It killed her to see that, she gave them to him but… he looked so much like Isao… they looked so alike. She took a shaky breath before she walked over to sit down next to him, his eyes weakly looked up to Kagome, her eyes were tear stained, wouldn't she be smiling instead if Isao was OK?

"Kagome…" he began meekly, she just shook her head, "I'm sorry…"

"Are you?" She whispered.

His brows bent more, "what…?"

"Are you really sorry? No, right?" She swallowed again before looking away, "aren't you happy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are happy Isao's dead, aren't you? That's what you wanted, isn't it?" She shook her head when he held his hand out for her, her brows furrowed more. "I can't… be around you. I refuse… to see you. I need you to leave. I can't ever see you again. You…" she shook her head again as she stood up, "you need to go back down the well."

"Kagome…" he coaxed, "I don't want this… please, I am sorry. I never wanted you to be so upset—"

"You are sorry I'm upset," she surmised as she placed her hands on her stomach, "but you aren't sorry my _husband_ is dead, right? That's how it is? You wanted him dead."

"No, Kagome," he tried but she shook her head.

"You have to go. I can't… you should go. I don't want to see you anymore. Never again…" and that was that, she blinked away a few tears and returned to where her mother was waiting for her.

What… what was he supposed to do now? Did… she mean her words?

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

I was… harsh to Inuyasha but I meant my words. I couldn't see him anymore. I couldn't look at him and see Isao. It was the worst day of my entire life when I had to go to the funeral and have everyone tell me how sorry they were that Isao was gone, that they were sorry for our child, that they were all so goddamn sorry! It doesn't make it better, it's just a stupid word, how the hell am I supposed to know if they mean it? They just frowned and have furrowed brows, some bother with tears, but so what? I'm the one that has to live without him. I'm his wife, I'm carrying his child, so they can all go shove it.

Isao's parents were really great to me. They hosted my family and me while we were in Kyoto for his funeral. I really did little more than leave my room. I didn't see Inuyasha…

Then Isao's will was to be read. He didn't really have much to give away but most of it went to me and then… then I found out… that he got life insurance a while ago without telling me, just in case, even before I told him that I was pregnant or we got engaged, back when he was still working only part time at the company. For someone so young, in such great health, with such a low likelihood of death that… must be why he got so much money. Well, I guess… I get so much money.

Do you know what?

That doesn't make me feel better at all. Sure, Isao and I would have struggled after I graduated and then had our baby but… it wouldn't have mattered, we would have been happy, I loved him so much even if I was iffy in the end—gods, I hate myself so much for that. My baby would be more than fine; I could put him in a good school throughout at least high school and buy him nice things. I could even be a stay at home mom… this is so crazy, how can someone so young get so much money from life insurance?

His father, well, technically, step-father—his real dad died when he was young… he couldn't remember him… my baby will never remember his real daddy, he'll never know the warmth of his father's arms… will I ever be able to give my baby another father? Won't he want that?

I hope I'm having a girl… a girl can manage with just her mother but… I have a feeling fate will spite me and give me a boy.

Anyway, his father—Isao always told me to call him his real father since the man raised him—told me that he helped Isao out with the life insurance. Isao came to him and said he wanted to marry me but he wanted to do it right, he wanted to make sure he could take care of me. His father gave him a check list of things, life insurance was one of them and he helped Isao get a really good policy.

I returned to my home in Tokyo, my professors all understood that I just… couldn't. I'd take the semester off. I didn't want to go back. I just lied in bed for another two weeks… a month went by and I have no idea where Inuyasha went. He can't be in my era and make it… so he had to return through the well.

I lost them both… and it's my fault entirely. I deserve this. I do.

I was sixteen weeks now and very much showing...

I finally bothered to get out of bed and go on and walk but… but by the time I got down the stairs I struck with this awful pain, this terrible... pain in my stomach.

No... no. I can't lose Isao and my baby. I can't. _That_ I don't deserve.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"Kagome…" her breath got hitched in her throat when she heard his voice. It was almost too much but she turned her head to look to see he returned. How'd he know where she was? Her eyes just fluttered away to the window of her hospital room as he closed the door and walked in more. "How… how are you?"

"Where have you been?" she replied meekly, "how'd you know I was here?"

"Your mom told me… You told me to go away… Kagome," he muttered as he sat down on the edge of her bed, her hand found its way to his, "how are you?"

"I'll be fine," she replied with a nod and an ever so weak smile, "I'm glad you're back…"

"Me, too," he muttered, "your… your mom didn't tell me, how…" his eyes wondered down her body, should he ask?

"Fine," she whispered as she placed her hand on her stomach, "I'm just here on bed rest for a while so they can make sure everything OK." There was no need to get into the technicalities with Inuyasha so she just squeezed his hand more, "I don't know… if this is OK. I don't know much anymore," she pressed her lips together and furrowed her brows, "but… will you stay? Here? With me? Please?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll stay."

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

I… she was upset, beyond upset, she was shattered. The man she loved, the man she married, the man she was having a baby with, just died. And… she was right, I wasn't so much sorry he was gone as much as the fact that hurt her. I hated to hear her tell me to leave, that she never wanted to see me again… to see the tears in her eyes, it killed me but… but I left. I'd do that much for her.

The well… I didn't try it, I didn't want to go away and not know if I could come back. I wanted to stay in case Kagome changed her mind or… or if she needed me. I told her mom that when they came back from the hospital, avoiding Kagome all the while. Her mom understood and told me how to get back to Kyoto, she told me to just stay at the apartment there if I felt comfortable in doing that.

I was. I figured out her world and how to get around it fairly well, I still don't understand how any of the stuff works but what's that matter in the end? I know it does and that's that. I worked, I paid the rent myself, and I moped around waiting for that phone call from Kagome's mother saying she wanted me to come back.

A whole freakin' month passed until I finally got that call but… it wasn't what I had wanted. Kagome was in the hospital, she might lose the baby. I was on the next train back to Tokyo. Her grandpa—for such an old man he could still get around—was waiting there to take me to the hospital. No one told me anything, I didn't really ask, before I went to her room.

And now she wants me to stay… and there's nothing else I want to do.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"Are you sure you are OK?" Inuyasha inquired wearily.

"I'm fine, I really just want to go for a walk," Kagome replied as she leaned her head against his shoulders, her arms were already wrapped around one of his, "it's been a week. The doctors say that as long as I rest and make sure not to stress myself out too much everything should be fine. I just had my check-ups doubled to make sure everything is OK."

"If you say so," he murmured to himself, he wasn't about to complain. A week passed by and she didn't change her mind, she didn't want him to leave, she actually clung to him and he was more than happy to oblige because… he wanted to cling to her, too. He was with her as they walked through the busy streets of Tokyo, his hands in his pocket and her on his arm, so what could really go wrong?

She wasn't so sure how she felt about all of it… if it was right or wrong that so shortly after Isao's death she was hanging off of Inuyasha. She just needed him… to get through it… she just really needed him. Isao would understand, she wouldn't do anything with Inuyasha, they were really just acting like friends… very good friends. That's all. Isao would be OK with that…

"You two," for some reason the crinkled croak of a voice caught her attention and she paused in her tracks, Inuyasha looked at her with such a concerned look—he was always doing that. He worried far too much about her but… that's OK, too. "You two," the women repeated and Kagome loosened her grasp on Inuyasha to look over to see an elderly lady lingering in the alley, a very gypsy like outfit on.

"Us?" Kagome inquired.

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha urged with a small nudge, he had figured out fairly quickly that some really _weird_ people were in Tokyo and it was really in everyone's best interest to ignore each other.

"You two are soul mates," she stated as she nodded from them to come over.

"Kagome," he muttered.

"No, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" She asked as she tugged him over to the table she was at, "what did you say?"

"You are soul mates, it's very striking, I could tell very easy from your auras."

She raised her hazels up to Inuyasha's weary ambers, she could believe that.

"But… another thing is very clear to me about you two, pay for a section and I'll tell you what it is."

"See, Kagome, she's full of it, come on," Inuyasha pulled on her hip slightly but she wouldn't budge. She was kind of a sucker for that type of stuff so she reached into her purse and pulled the proper amount of yen, it wasn't too much so why not?

"Good," the old woman whispered as she tucked the money away in her little bag. She shuffled her cards before setting down five, "ah… yes… yes, like I thought."

"What?" Inuyasha grunted.

"Your souls have an awfully powerful curse, I haven't seen such a strong one in very long… not since I was very young," she moved some of her cards around as she looked them over, "yes… very strong."

"What type of curse?" Kagome asked with furrowed brows, she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her lightly and place his chin on her shoulder.

"This is bullshit, Kagome," he assured her, "don't worry about it. Let's go."

"You are soul mates that are never meant to be," she stated swiftly, winning both of their attentions, "that's the cruse. You will always be brought together, in every life you live, only to be torn away when the love is at its peak. I advice you two to enjoy your time together before one of you perish. That is how it goes, one will die, the other must live on."

That... stopped them. They couldn't help but look to each other as those words set in. Where they really going to believe some psychic they met on the street of Tokyo?

Yes, they were… because when they looked back that very psychic no longer sat at the table... there wasn't even a table.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I just have to be in the gloomy proper writing mood to write a chapter for this one. I hope you enjoy and continue to review, thank you.


	8. Chap 8: Grief

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }  
****x.|** **C**hapter **E**ight: _**G**__rief_ **|.x**

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," Inuyasha repeated over and over again as he knelt down in front of the shaking woman, his hands securely upon her knees, "settle down."

How? How could she 'settle down'? She shook her head at him as she looked away, her hands cupped around her burgeoning bump, "how can you say that?"

"Kagome," he let his hands slid up from her knees to her thighs and tried to get her to look into his golden orbs, "it was just some really weird lady. Didn't the doctors tell you _not_ to stress yourself out, right? What are you doing right now, huh?"

"But," she muttered with pressed lips and furrowed brows as she looked down to him, "but… but it all makes sense. I've been thinking about the entire way back—"

"I told you not to," he retorted with a sigh, he had figured she was though… she was so quiet, so out of it, her eyes were locked to the ground and arms were ever so tightly fixed around one of his as he led her home. He talked to her the entire time, though, telling her constantly not to worry about it.

"Still," she muttered, reluctantly moving her hands from sheltering her growing gut to grasp each of his hands in hers, "just hear me alright, please?"

How couldn't he when he looked at her like that? With such an adorable frown and bent brows? He interlaced his fingers with hers—was it wrong that in that moment he was glad Isao was gone?—and nodded to her, "if it'll make ya' feel better."

"You and Kikyou," she paused briefly to watch to see if the ever so minute wince that always came from hearing his lost love's name still came and… it did, "you loved each other, right? You promised to become human for her and she thought she was going to be free from the shikon jewel and get to be a real woman… to get to be your wife, right?"

It took some time, was this some sort of a trap? She never liked talking about that before but, "erm… yes."

"You thought you were going to have a happy ever after with her, right? You guys were at the peak of your love, right?"

"Kagome," he coaxed as he pulled away slightly but never broke contact with her, "you shouldn't listen to what that—"

"Shut up," she stressed as she grasped his hands tighter, "_please_ just tell me if it's a yes or no."

He pressed his lips tightly before he nodded, "yes."

"Then Naraku tore you two apart and Kikyou died _but_ you didn't, you lived on to suffer just like that lady said," she complained as she leaned forward some.

"Kagome," he sighed, "please, stop, she said vague shit and now you are thinking too much into it."

"Isao and you looked _identical_," she strained as she sat back and took a deep breath, "didn't you think?"

"No…" he murmured, "not really."

"That's not true and you know it, on the night of a new moon you and him looked…" she blinked away a few unwanted tears as she looked away and swallowed the lump that had forward in her throat, "I got the same feeling around the both of you, you know? Like… somehow I was still with you when I was with him. That's why… that's why I first started to see Isao… but-but I love Isao not because of you," he was half-certain that she said the end only to reassure herself, "we… we just got married, we… we are having a child together…"

He watched as she raised a trembling hand to cover her mouth while a tear slid down her face, "Kagome, come here," he requested as he stood up, he still held one of her hands and tugged on it slightly, "please, Kagome?"

She gave a weak nod before he helped her to her feet and led her up the stairs and to her bedroom, "lie down."

"Inuyasha…" she sighed but when he had that stubborn look she knew that it was useless to argue so she did just that, to lie down on her left side and closed her eyes, trying her best to regain her normal breath. She felt the bed bend as he crawled onto it and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Somehow that made everything alright, somehow that relaxed her so she could settle down… no, it wasn't somehow; she knew exactly why that happened. It was Inuyasha. It was her Inuyasha…

He was her soul mate… that was never to be.

"Isao was taken from me at the peak of our love," she mumbled.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Kagome," everything _had_ to be fine. He couldn't lose Kagome… she couldn't lose him. They already had to be separated for so long, how could they be split again? "Kagome…"

"Huh?" She sighed as she gathered her pillow under her head.

"Just think about the baby, alright? Don't worry about the other stuff."

She knew he was right… she had to think about the life that was growing in her, about keeping him safe, so she closed her eyes and made that very resolution to herself. She _had_ to have this child, to keep a part of Isao in her world… "Inuyasha…"

"Hm?"

How did he feel about her having another man's child? She wanted to be with him, perhaps not in a romantic sense, not yet at least… but would he stay…? When she wanted nothing more than to cherish another man's child? She couldn't ask, because she couldn't take the answer, "do you believe… what the old lady said?"

"How about this," he grumbled as he propped himself up on an elbow to look down at her, brushing a few of her ebony waves off of her face to get her to look loosely up to him, "you stop worrying about that and I'll figure it out, OK?"

"How?"

"I don't know yet… but you focus on you and the kid and I'll focus on that, alright?"

She nodded weakly before taking his hand into hers and raising it up to her chest as she closed her eyes again, "I trust you."

"Good," he murmured back after he lied back down next to her to hold her as she fell to sleep.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

How am I going to figure out if what that goddamn old hag said was the truth or not? I have _no_ idea but I just had to say it, otherwise Kagome would worry her head off about it nonstop. What the hell was wrong with that woman? Why would she tell an obviously already distraught pregnant woman all that shit? If I ever see that hack-pot psychic again I'm gonna kill her.

A lot of stuff happened after that… Kagome gave up the apartment she had in Kyoto, I was going to go with her mother and a few friends to help move all the stuff out but Kagome freaked out at the prospect of me leaving her in Tokyo—we all thought it was best if she didn't come to help. So her mother made sure I stayed, which was fine, since I didn't plan on going anyhow. Instead, I helped her clean out Souta's old room that had been the place Isao stayed for a while… she cried a lot during the two weeks it took, she couldn't bring herself to do it all at once. She gave a lot of the stuff to Isao's parents; I met them when they came to visit Kagome and see how she and their grandchild were doing. They loved to see the photos of the baby, I didn't get what the big deal was. It's just white and black fuzzy stuff on a piece of paper but apparently it was really great. Kagome's pointed out to me a lot what blob is the baby and what's just the other stuff but I still don't get the big deal…

"So… you two are friends?" Isao's mother had questioned with a cocked brow and a suspicious.

"Yes, we went to high school together," Kagome had explained with a reassuring grin.

I left the room a little after that, I could tell that neither of Isao's parents liked me being there. They came around once every two weeks and _hated_ me being there every time. Kagome tried to pretend like nothing was wrong after they left but she cried sometimes after they left. I don't know if they were being mean to her or if it just hurt her to remember Isao… I hated it either way.

I love her, so much. I don't tell her that a lot, I really don't say it at all because I know it doesn't help her. Her grandpa told me not to pressure her or anything but to just stay friends, stay by her side, and not ask for anything more. After all, her belly was bulging with another man's child right now; it's not the time to try anything.

Her mom took her to most of her appointments but sometimes she would be busy and Kagome would ask me to come. It awkward to say the least but… I wanted to be with her. I stayed with her.

She'd never ask me how I was trying to figure out if what that crazy old lady was saying was true or not—honestly, I wasn't doing anything about that, I hadn't any idea how to, and it was more important to just stay with her. She still worried about it _all_ the time, even though she never admitted it when I called her on it—which I did rarely, I was worried that she would call me on not keeping my promise.

Then that day came… Kagome was large by then but not due for a while. I was the only one at home when she started to feel cramping and back pains. We ended up in the hospital that night… it wasn't good at all. She was only thirty-five weeks… she wasn't ready to have the baby. She was so scared, she felt like there was something really wrong… and something was.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

I don't know how he was going to figure out what that old lady said or how it might be true but… but I don't care. I know he'll figure it out, I trust Inuyasha. He made all of it bearable. Everything.

I gave up my apartment in Kyoto as soon as I could since it was just a waste of money; I was never going to be able to move back there. All the memories… how could I? My mother and a few of our family friends went to clear out the apartment, Inuyasha offered to help since he had stayed there but I just couldn't let him go. I'm just way too emotional with being pregnant and all that I ended up crying over the idea of him leaving for even a few days, it was silly, I know I shouldn't have but I did. Of course, he freaked out and started to tell me over and over again he wouldn't leave. He hates to see me cry, that's my trump card with him, all I have to do is cry and he'll do anything I ask. Not that I've had to use that since I was just a kid running around in feudal era Japan with him. He'll do anything I ask, he'll do a lot of things that I don't ask, too… if he thinks I need anything he jumps to it.

It's kinda funny… he thinks I can't do anything for myself because I'm pregnant.

Like when I spent two weeks cleaning out Souta's old room of all the stuff Isao had left there… I cried so very, very much those weeks. Seeing all that stuff… it killed me, all the photos he kept, just to touch his clothes and to smell his scent in them… anything would trigger it, I just… I almost couldn't deal with it but Inuyasha was there to entire time, _right_ there. Inuyasha held me when I was trembling, soothed me with his fumbled words, reminded me that I needed to calm down for my baby…

Inuyasha started to stay in Souta's old room instead. Well, on the nights that he didn't end up sleeping with me. Nothing sexual, I assure you, I would never… not when I have Isao's baby in my womb. I just… was so upset every night and he just wanted to be there. I ended up not being able to fall asleep without him holding me and telling me everything will be alright.

My in-laws—they insisted I kept thinking of them like that—I still really liked them, I even loved Isao's mother like a second to me. They always worried about me, they were always bringing me stuff for the baby—clothes, blankets, even a crib, a beautiful one. I showed them every sonogram I had over the baby, they kept asking if it was a boy or girl and I kept telling them I didn't want to know.

It was the _one_ thing that I could think of instead of all the terrible shit that was going on. When I started to think how Isao was dead… I started to think is it a boy or girl? When I started to wonder if it was wrong or right to have the feelings I had for Inuyasha… I wondered about what names I could give a daughter. When I started to worry about what fate had in store for Inuyasha and me… I made a list of what boy names I liked the best. When I started to worry if the pregnancy would be OK… I started to decorate the room that would be my child's, it took effort to make sure it wasn't too girlish or boyish.

They… hated Inuyasha being there. They… they thought I had already moved on from Isao. I tried to explain to them over and over again that Inuyasha was just a friend but they kept insisting otherwise with their looks and frowns. They even told me last time they came to visit—in not so many words—that I better tell my child how Isao is his father. It's stupid! I would never tell him otherwise! Even _if_ Inuyasha wants to stay and help me with my child he won't ever be able to replace the void Isao left…

...right?

I cried every time they left, I tried not to let Inuyasha catch me but it was stupid to think he would not hear my silent sobs or smell my salty tears. He always held me. Only the first few times did he ever ask what was wrong, after he figured out that I would only ever say it was the stupid hormones he just stopped asking and held me tighter instead. It's not fair! I lost my husband, they should be more sensitive… then again, it did look like I had already forgotten their son and if I had already forgotten their son then… did I have an affair with Inuyasha?

I kissed him, I lived with him, was that wrong? Was I unfaithful to Isao?

I hate it.

I love him, so much. I don't tell him that a lot, I really don't say it at all because I didn't want our love to reach its peak. I didn't want him being taken away from me. I couldn't take that, I couldn't take losing Inuyasha, too. He never said he loved me, either… he had only ever told me that once. It didn't bother me because I knew, even though he didn't say anything, that he loved me. He didn't have to tell me it, he showed it in everything he did.

I think it's my fault that… that those god-awful cramps started and the back pain. I was worrying and stressing myself out too much, I was told not to, it's my fault. I was only thirty-five weeks, it couldn't be contractions… I tried to ignore it but Inuyasha noticed something was wrong and wouldn't leave me alone. It just got a lot worse until I ended up going to the hospital. I was so scared… I knew something was terribly wrong.

I can't lose my baby. I'll die if that happens. I really will.


	9. Chap 9: Crisis

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }  
x.|** **C**hapter **N**ine: _**C**__risis_ **|.x**

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked as soon as they were rushed into the room with the doctor right behind them.

"Are you family?" A nurse inquired.

"No."

"Then, I'm sorry, but we are going to have to ask you to leave," she frowned, "it's policy—"

"No," Kagome winced as she squeezed his hand tighter, "what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"We're not sure yet," the doctor replied as he began to look over her stats.

"I'm sorry, but it's policy that your friend leaves in less he's the father of the child—"

"Obviously!" Kagome snapped in the midst of another contortion of agony on her face, "now leave him alone!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but be at awe of her words, _obviously_ he wasn't the child's father… _obviously_ she only said that to keep him there but… but, he really wished it was true. He wished he was the one having a child with Kagome, he wished he was the one married to her… but he didn't think too much about that as he wrapped his free hand around the her hand that clenched his other to the point that it could actually harm him with. If there was anything that was truly obvious in the room it was the fact that Kagome was in pain and he _hated_ to see that.

"This isn't good," the doctor finally said, earning both of their attention, "I believe it's preterm labor."

"I'm only thirty-five weeks, I'm not due," she protested as she bit her bottom lip to try and ignore the other cramp that came.

"Yes, I know, but your contractions are getting closer, stronger, and longer which means you are at risk of delivering the baby early—"

"Do something then!" Kagome demanded, "it's too early, my baby wouldn't be alright…"

"We'll do everything we can," the doctor assured with such candor charm that it soothed her some, until the next contraction hit that was.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

It was a 'serious situation' apparently, so after they gave me some drug to stop the preterm labor I had to be on bed rest and closely monitored until I reached term otherwise… something else that might occur. It wasn't fair; I've been through so much as it is why couldn't my pregnancy be fine? My husband was gone… couldn't I have my child? Must whatever the hell's up in the heavens take that from me, too?

I _hated_ bed rest; I honestly couldn't do anything but roll from one side to the other and watched TV. I don't even like to watch TV… my mother brought me books and magazines to read, thank the gods, and sat with me every day for hours talking about this and that to get my mind of all the misery that came along with… well, everything in my life at the moment. My brother called the phone in my own personal hospital room—oh, what fun…—each day, as well, to make sure I was doing alright. He told me over and over again that as soon as school was out he'd be there. It would align well, I guess, the day I was due a week after his university was released so he'd be here in plenty of time to greet his nephew or niece into the world.

I _really_ was hoping for a girl…

Isao's parents came to visit me, too, of course and his mother called me each day to see how me and the baby were doing. She's sweet, she truly is, and even though she always gives me that 'look' when Inuyasha comes around she didn't say anything. Not like Isao's step-father… which _really_, what right did he have? He wasn't Isao's blood and just because Inuyasha wasn't my child's didn't mean he wouldn't make a fine father—wait, I hated it when such thoughts came to mind.

Inuyasha was there for me all the time, unlike others visiting hours didn't get in his way. He was the 'father' of the child as far as any of the nurses were aware so he could come and go as he pleased, and he preferred to come rather than go, too. He wasn't the father… he was my friend, my _dear_ friend, and had been more helpful than I could have ever hoped but I don't know if… he wanted to be my child's father. It wasn't his responsibility… I know he'd help me with the child if I asked, he'd do pretty much _anything _I asked but that didn't mean he _wanted_ to so… I'll never ask him.

If he wants to, he will. If he doesn't, he won't.

I'll just have to wait and see… I suppose.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X..**

"How you feelin' today?" Inuyasha inquired like he always did when he walked in that morning to sit down in the same seat as always. Even though it was early he knew she was awake, she was almost _always_ awake. Sleep was important for her, they both knew that, but he couldn't really do anything about it if she couldn't get her mind to settle down enough to let it fall into slumber. Even him climbing into her bed and holding her didn't seem to do it anymore. If anything good came from her two weeks of bed rest—if 'good' was really the right word, that is—it was the fact that she didn't even think about the curse the old witch told them about. Her only worries were of the child within her womb.

"Fabulous," she muttered with a frown, "I think in five minutes I can roll onto my _other_ side."

He just smiled weakly as he reached out to take one of her hands into his, he was sure that it bothered her to no idea to be restrained to a bed for so long. Even when she was pregnant she was active, even if he treated he like she couldn't do anything that didn't stop her from moving about everywhere and doing whatever she needed to do. Back when they were in the feudal era together… she was _always_ running around.

"Do… you miss it?" he murmured, finally getting her grumpy glare to move from the ground to him.

"What?" 'it' wasn't very specific, after all.

"You know," he glanced away, "the past… when we were in my era fighting demons and searching for the shikon shards. Do you ever miss it?"

Her eyes softened on him as she griped his hand tighter in hers, "sometimes I miss it a lot. Sometimes… I wonder what would have happened if I never ran off like that. If I had stayed there with you…"

"Me too," he nodded, his golden gaze fixated on the window instead of her. He thought of it _all_ the time, not just sometimes. It consumed every fantasy he had in all the six years that they were apart and even most while he was beside her. If… if they had been together for all that time, if she hadn't left, then wouldn't it be his child she was having? He had never _ever_ pictured himself playing the role of father, not even in all those daydreams when he was waiting for the well to open up. He just wanted to be with her, for them to be together, he hadn't even think about marriage—it was a mortal thing, anyway. Not that he'd mate her, that was a demonic thing… he was somewhere in between, so which did he do?

It didn't matter; he just wanted to be with her and that was all he cared about. Now, sitting beside her in her hospital room while she was on bed rest because of another man's child, he couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't until he found out that she was pregnant that he realized he wanted a child—want wasn't the right word, he'd have one. He'd have a child with Kagome, if she wanted to. It was just… how could he be a father when he had never had one? What would he do? Of course, Kagome would make the most wonderful mother but… he'd fumble through fatherhood even with her help.

Either way, he'd be there for her through everything. Even if the child wasn't his, if she'd let him, he'd treat it just like it was blood. After all, if Kagome's presumption was correct, the child _was_ his just… his reincarnation's.

"What are you thinking so intently about, Inuyasha?"

He smiled when he heard her meek voice and turned back to see her eyes locked on him, "nothing. I was just thinking… tonight's the new moon."

"Yeah," she sighed, "does that mean you won't be here…?"

"Of course I will," he scoffed.

"But…" she coaxed out as she began to fiddle with his fingers, "they might not let you in, because you won't look the same… they'll think you're someone else."

"Keh, as if anyone could keep me away from you," he declared in his usual husky cocky tone, she only smiled all the more and even laughed a little, "what?"

"Nothing," she replied before she kissed his hand without even really thinking about it, "it's just nice… to know that you are still the same Inuyasha."

"I don't get it…" he mumbled with a dumbfounded glaze over his face.

"It's alright," she assured, "Souta'll arrive today, right?"

"Yeah, he'll come here as soon as he can, I'm sure."

"Good," she gleamed.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

"Stop staring at me," I gripped for the fourth time as I shoved my hands deeper in my pockets and glared ahead. I swear to all the gods that I might have exploded when I felt a finger pock my cheek, "damn it, Souta!"

"Sorry!" He sped before he chuckled, "it's just… seeing you human and all is… weird. You know you look _just_ like Isa—"

"Shut up," I didn't want to hear that anymore. I am _not_ Isao, even if we might have shared the same soul, and looked a whole heck of a lot alike—especially tonight—that didn't mean _anything_. It was _so _aggravating to hear everyone tell me constantly how alike we appeared, Kagome's mother didn't do it too much but she did it enough to get under my skin, and her grandpa did it _all_ the time. Sometimes… even Kagome would. Then, her grandpa would remind me how different we were—I got the feeling that he preferred Isao over me any day—and, again, even Kagome did it… is this how it felt like for her? When everyone, including me, compared her constantly to Kikyou?

Gods, I'm sorry I ever did it. Really, I am.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up, Inuyasha," Souta snapped me back to the now. "I'm surprised how well you know the streets of Tokyo now."

"Well, I kinda do this trek every day," I muttered. I went back and forth from the hospital to the Higurashi home more than just twice a day, usually.

"Yeah, my mom said you've been really great to Kagome while she's been on bed rest." He shivered at the thought, "she must really hate that, huh? I can't imagine Kagome being forced to stay in bed for a whole two weeks… it must be eating away at her."

"She can't wait to get out of there."

"I bet," he sighed as soon as we got the doors, "are the visiting hours up for the day?"

"I don't get that shit, why can't we come and go as we please?"

He laughed again as we headed up the stairs, "I don't know, either. Maybe they want to make sure that everyone gets their rest?"

"Kagome doesn't really rest no matter what hour it is," I hated that. Really, wasn't the point of bed _rest_ so that she did just that? But simply because they stuck her in a bed did not mean she was going to sleep more… at least she hadn't asked me what I was doing about to figure out what the old hag we happened upon on the street was talking about. I hadn't done jack shit about that; I'd do something… later. Right now, making sure Kagome was OK was all the mattered. After the kid was born and they were both perfectly fine I'd find something out about that… I have _no_ idea what, though.

"Thank gods!" I heard as soon as I walked into the room to see a highly uncomfortable Kagome wince and shut her eyes tightly.

"What's wrong?" I panicked right away as I ran over to take one of her hands, honestly, she had quiet the grip. In my mortal form I'm afraid she might break my hand.

"As soon as you left to go get Souta the contractions started," she told me.

"What?" I gasped as I knelt down beside her, I'm guessing whatever was bothering her stopped because she sighed and leaned back into the bed that had been altered so she could sit up, "but—"

"I thought you weren't due until next week," Souta said for me.

"I'm not," she muttered, her brows bent as her worried hazels moved to me, "but the doctor said that since I'm thirty-seven weeks along it'll be fine, that that's also within term so the baby will be alright… so…"

"Then you're going to have the baby tonight?" Souta fretted, jumping about as if there was something he should be doing but hadn't a clue what.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I've already called mom… I haven't called Isao's parents yet…"

Kagome… was finally going to have the baby? It was so… surreal, I had thought about it, I knew she'd have to eventually _have_ the child but I hadn't even thought about it actually _happening_ and what I would be up to while she went in labor. Did I stay with her…? Did I go to the waiting room? What?

I didn't know what I _wanted_ to do… do I want to be in the same room as her as she popped out a child that wasn't mine? Did she want me to…?

"Inuyasha," she whispered, grabbing my attention away from the bed sheets to her, "please… stay with me… please?"

Well… that answers that, "I'll stay." I'm not so sure I wanted to… but I would. After all, in _my_ era a man definitely doesn't stay in the same room as his wife while she's bearing his child. Miroku sure didn't, he wasn't even there for one of his son's birth—to his credit, though, he was out warding off demons at an outrageous rate to get food and clothes for his family. It just wasn't natural to be there… but for Kagome, I'd deal…

I just… I can't help her with this, I can't really protect her, it's all out of my hands and it drives me crazy to think about it. The idea of being here the entire time, too, scared me to the brink of death but… I'd stay. For Kagome, I'd do just about anything.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"Gods," Kagome moaned as she cringed after her latest contraction stopped, "I _hate_ this…"

"Ten hours of labor is awful," her mother soothed as she brushed the loose strands of ebony wave off of her daughter's sweat dripped forehead, "it's usual, though, honey. I remember I was in labor for thirteen hours with you and only eight with Souta, it'll be easier next time."

"I _don't_ want a next time," she gripped with another groan.

"That's normal right about now," she assured before picking up the empty container, "I'll go get you more crushed ice, sweetie."

Another aggravated 'ugh' was all her mother got in a reply before she left the room… leaving Inuyasha all alone with her. He couldn't say he wanted to be there anymore than he did ten hours prior, for the most part he had just sat there with a hand—that was near the point of breaking, mind you—within one of hers at all times. Few words were really spared between the two, after all what was there to say? She wasn't in labor with _his_ child and they both knew that.

He was merely thankful that in only a few more hours the sun would be up and at least he wouldn't be in his human form anymore. It… was hard, for her, to look at him when he was like that no matter how much she tried to hide the fact. She always looked away from him, he _looked_ like Isao, the father of her child she was about to bear, why wouldn't it be hard for her?

"I told my mom to call Isao's parents finally…" she whispered.

"What?" another thing he hated about mortality, he couldn't hear as well.

"I had my mom contact Isao's parents finally," she sighed as she slowly looked over to him, "I thought… you know, they'd want to be here. I just… I'm worried when they get here that… you look…"

"Oh," he muttered with a nod, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Why?"

"It's hard for you, isn't it? Me being like this…" his auburn stare moved away from her. All of this was hard for him, _terribly_ god-awful for him. Of course, probably nowhere near as bad as her, but to see her cringing and groaning in discomfort and pain wasn't… easy for him. He never wanted her to be so miserable but there was really _nothing_ he could do. There was another thing that bothered him, too, he was always… hated his human nights but with Kagome they were better. She was always there, never judged him, or anything awful like that… but now, every new moon since Isao's death, she'd not really avoid him but did, at the same time.

"Yes," she muttered, what good would it do for her to lie to him? "But… I don't want you to go anywhere, still."

"I'm not," he assured, "I'm here until the end."

"Good," she smiled weakly before the doctor came in to check on her once more, as always, they exchanged meek pleasantries as he glanced over the states while a nurse checked her dilation.

"This isn't good…" caught her attention fully as both her and Inuyasha's eyes snapped to the doctor.

"What isn't?" Kagome sped.

"There's fetal distress, the child's heart beat is slowing."

"What?!" Kagome shouted as she sat up all the way, even at Inuyasha's protest, "what's—"

"Please, don't worry," how could the doctor say that after he _just_ told her that her baby's heart rate was _slowing_? "This does mean we can't wait for things to naturally unfold, we need to do a c-section. Pronto, prep her," he said the end to the nurse.

"Wait! Will my baby be alright afterwards?"

"We'll do everything we can," he assured, "usually, everything is fine once the child is out."

"He can come with me, right?" she inquired to the nurse.

"Of course, we'll just need to get him sterilized like everyone will be in the operation room and he'll be there to hold your hand. Honestly, something like one and three children are born this way, everything will be fine." She assured.

"What's c-section, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"It's an operation," she frowned back as she grasped his hand tighter, "it'll essentially cut the baby out."

"What?" he awed right as her mother came back into the room right as they were rolling Kagome out.

"Come with me," another nurse requested as she pulled Inuyasha along, "I'll take you to get ready to go in with your wife."

He thought for a moment to protest, to tell her Kagome wasn't his wife but… he shut his mouth and followed all the same, not knowing at all what was really going on…

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry! It slipped my mind that I left the end of the last chapter with such a cliff hanger (though, I guess I did it again, didn't I?) but hopefully I'll update sooner this time.

Thank you for all the reviews and for reading. Also, if you have the time please go to my profile and help me out by taking the poll. Thanks!


	10. Chap 10: Gone

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }  
x.|** **C**hapter **T**en: _**G**__one_ **|.x**

"Thank you for being there, that must have been really weird for you..." she muttered with one hand wrapped around her raised knees and the other aimlessly wondering from twisting her hair to rubbing her neck to touching her cheek and back again.

"It's... not a problem," he replied in an equally weak voice, his once again golden gaze never bothering to hide their blatant staring at the spacey girl who was still stuck in a hospital bed. He needn't point out to her what an understatement 'weird' was. It was beyond odd, her world was just far too filled with advances he'd never understand, particularly whatever happened in that operation room. Well, he understood _one_ thing that occurred in that room… the one thing that neither of them would ever forget.

"I am really sorry, you hadn't any idea what was going on but you—"

"Kagome," he coaxed coolly, "it's really fine. I wanted to be there for you."

She just gave him the feeblest attempt at a smile in return before her hazels once more returned to their lock on the wall ahead of her. The room returned to the creepy calm that had consumed it for far too long, he stood just out of reach not knowing at all what he was meant to do now and it appeared she, too, was at a loss.

Finally, the silence was shattered by the sound of the door opening up and the appearance of one of the many nurses that neither of the two highly sleep-deprived individuals could tell apart any longer. There were those that wore bright colors and funny patterns and those who wore simple, plan, solid colored scrubs but besides that… they were all the same.

"Good morning," she shined with far too much cheer as she pushed in a square container of sorts to the side of Kagome's bed, "how are you feeling?"

Seriously? Could she not tell from looking? Wasn't she a trained medical professional? Still, she managed to give her a weak smile and nod before she pushed her legs down and looked over to the infant as the nurse picked the bundle up to hand to her.

"Everything's fine, just like the doctor told you earlier, we just had to double check," the nurse explained as she gently let go, right away a true curl of her lips formed as she looked at the small child in her arms. "I'll give you three sometime alone."

It still sparked Inuyasha as odd to keep getting congratulated by the nurses and even the doctor that ended up cutting the baby out of Kagome—that _was_ what happened, right? He was still iffy on the details. It wasn't his child, he hadn't anything to do with it, but that's what they all thought… and that's what he wished, too. Didn't he?

"I don't know…" Kagome murmured, startling him gravely. For a moment he mistook her for answering his unspoken question until he saw her eyes were on nothing but her now healthy baby, "I don't know… what to name her."

She had one victory through all of this, besides her little girl ending up being wholly healthy, she did have a _girl_ just like she had been hoping and praying for all the while. She had some very thin patches of black hair but had yet to open her eyes, she was as tiny as could be—yet, the doctor had assured her a normal size—and the softest of skin. She was perfect.

"I thought that's what all those baby name books were for that ya' bought," Inuyasha retorted rather meekly as his gaze wondered down the surreal look on her face to the infant. Now what? What did he do? He wasn't her father, he never would be blood, and he didn't feel right imposing the idea on Kagome… and wasn't even sure if he wanted to take on the responsibility of fatherhood. It wasn't like he had even ever known Kagome in the proper fashion to create a child… he wanted Kagome, more than anything, but did he want to be a father? Wasn't that what it would entail to be beside her still?

Was that what she wanted?

It wasn't out of some selfish reason that he didn't dare take on such a title to the new born it was just… how could he be a good father when he hadn't any idea what one was meant to do? Protect the kid; he got that, but what else? And even if Kagome was willing to walk him through whatever else he was meant to do would he even be good at it? Every bit of him retorted with a sharp 'no'.

"I know," she murmured with a shaky sigh, "I had a lot of them planned out but now that she's actually here… actually in my arms, I don't think any of them fit."

"Kagome…" he mumbled back as he took an unsure step towards her, he knew what those frantic bashes of her eye lashes foreshadowed.

She pressed her lips together ever so tightly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose, no, she told herself she wasn't going to cry. Not now, when she opened her eyes once more her daughter was stilled in her arms with an even breath. She was asleep, she couldn't help but smile slightly at that as she leaned over to place her back into the portable crib that the hospital had for the babies. Just as soon as she did that she pulled her knees back to their former position and rested her cheek upon them so she could look down at the slumbering infant. The smallest of jumps coursed through her upper body when she felt a hand against her back but just as quickly as it came she relaxed, it was just Inuyasha, after all.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, she's fine, you're fine…"

"Not everything," she whispered back while one tear trickled down her cheek. "I miss him."

Isao, he didn't even have to ask, but he couldn't really find anything to say in return. 'That's normal,' seemed inconsiderate. 'It'll be OK,' wasn't necessarily true. 'I'm here,' meant nothing to her at the moment.

"I miss him so much," her words came out in a crackle as she shut her eyes tightly, the tears couldn't be stopped anymore. "Stupid hormones," she muttered all the same.

Still, he meant to say something but 'it's alright' just wouldn't cut it this time.

"He should be here," she choked, "he should… he doesn't know it was a girl. He'll never know her and… and she'll never know him. I miss him so much… if it was a boy I would have known to name him but… but I don't know what to name her."

"Kagome-chan," a sweet hush caught her attention as she opened her eyes, blinked away the tears that blurred her vision, and saw Isao's parents at the door. There was an ever so worried look written across her mother-in-law's face as she walked in first to sit on the edge of the bed and place her hands upon Kagome's knee.

"She's fine," Kagome assured as she turned her head once more to look down at her daughter.

"I'm… going to give you guys some time alone," Inuyasha decided as he let his hand slip from her back and walked out of the room without another word but one shared stare with Isao's step-father, a rather cruel one at that.

"Kagome-chan," Isao's father sighed as his eyes returned from the closing door to the girl in question, "I have to ask."

"Shin," Isao's mother coaxed.

"No, it has to be asked, who is that man to you?" The way his brows flexed together and grim glare set in upon his face told her how serious the usually laid-back man was.

They had a right to know, she supposed, but must he pester her on the day of her daughter's birth of all times? She was already fairly miserable as it was, and being reminded of her minor gaffe with Inuyasha in Kyoto the night of Isao's accident just didn't make it any better… "Inuyasha is… he was my first love, my first boyfriend," she admitted while she dodged their looks to keep hers on her daughter, "but we haven't been anything like that in over six years now. We're just friends… all that was way back in high school, anyway."

A very iffy, "hm," was all she heard from Shin, Isao's father, but she felt the gentlest hand upon her shoulder from Isao's mother.

"Sweetheart, it's fine, whatever makes you happy now," she assured once Kagome turned to look at her once more, the sweetest of smiles upon her lips as she leaned in to give her a hug and whisper, "Isao would want you to be _happy_, Kagome-chan, and his little girl to have a father."

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled back as she returned the embrace with all her might and squeezed shut her teary eyes. A weight was truly lifted from her shoulders to hear her say that. She felt her mother-in-law place a simple kiss upon her head before she pulled away to look at her granddaughter.

"Congratulations on having such a beautiful girl, Kagome-chan."

"Thank you," she repeated with a smile, "would you like to hold her?"

"I'd love that."

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

"I feel like a circus or something," she sighed, swaying her child in her arms lightly as she rested against her bed that was in an up-right position. Finally, her room was empty of relatives that wanted to ogle her daughter endlessly. It was perfectly fine, of course her grandparents would want to and uncle and great-grandpa but after a while… she just wanted to be alone. Well, not _fully_ alone.

"I don't know what a circus is," Inuyasha grumbled back as he readjusted himself in the seat he had pulled up to the bed.

"Never mind then," she retorted as her hazels moved all over her new born, "she has very pretty eyes, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh," they were big and brown, he really didn't see anything special about them but… he wasn't blood and he hadn't really been closer than he was now to her, either.

"I still don't know what to name her… and everyone's been bothering me about it," she complained, finally prying her eyes from her precious to Inuyasha's golden gaze. "What do you think?"

To name her child? As if he'd know so he just shrugged in responds.

"That's no help," she huffed, "how about… Natsumi?"

"That makes sense," he nodded.

"Yeah… but does she look like a Natsumi to you?"

She looked like any other baby would the day of her birth, to him, but he guessed he shouldn't say that, "sure?"

"That doesn't help," she puffed with a quick glare to him, "Takara?"

"Takara…" he let it linger on his tongue for a moment, "if you want it."

"I'm asking for your opinion, Inuyasha," she muttered.

He sighed as he leaned against the chair more, "fine, then, I don't like Takara."

"Then it's not Takara," she nodded as her hazels wondered over the baby twice more before she came up with another, "Tsukina?"

"Tsukina?" he repeated with an awe, "why Tsukina?"

"I like the way it sounds," she replied with a slight shrug, "oh, wait, what about Mizuki?"

After a moment too long of his silence she turned her head to see him looking at the unnamed child, "I like Mizuki."

"You do?" She dragged out a bit before he looked up to meet her eyes, "really?"

"Really, but it's your choice, she's your daughter," he assured as he closed his eyes. It was a good thing he was a half-demon or else he'd be far too exhausted to put up with any of this. How she, a mere human, did it was beyond him.

That's true, very true, it's _her_ daughter… not _his_. She pressed her lips together before she looked back down to the girl, "Mizuki it is, then… maybe I should ask my mom…"

"Jeez, Kagome, pick a name already," he groaned as he let his head lean more to one side than the other.

"Hey, this is a lifelong decision for her! I can't just pick any name," she snapped back.

He kept a growl from forming in his throat as he pried his eyes open to see that she was giving him quite the glare, "sorry…" he guessed, "I'm tired."

Right, she nodded and let her grievance go, of course he was tired. He had been up the entire time with her, every bit of the way, and had barely left her side for the expectation of Isao's parents meeting their grand-daughter. It wasn't even his responsibility to do any of this, it was just out of the goodness of his heart that he was still awake instead of spewed across the probably highly uncomfortable couch on the opposite side of the room and passed out like the slowly forming bags under his eyes told her his body would rather him do. After all, he was just a mortal last night; it probably took a toll on him.

"Mizuki," she let it roll off her tongue a few times before she decided, "it'll be Mizuki."

"Great," he sighed right as the nurse came in.

"OK, let's try breast feeding, shall we?" She inquired as she walked over to Kagome's bed.

"Alright," Kagome nodded as she balanced Mizuki in one hand as she pushed her garment down her shoulder with the other. She barely had her breast exposed before she heard a thud and glanced over to see that Inuyasha was up to his feet and looking anywhere but at her, she couldn't help but smile at how red his cheeks still got.

"I'm gonna go out… to where... everyone else is," he stumbled over his words before he made his hasty exist.

"He's cute," the nurse giggled, "it's hard to find good guys nowadays, if you don't mind me saying, it seems like your pretty lucky."

"I am," Kagome gleamed back without really thinking.

But… wasn't she? All of this would have happened whether or not Inuyasha managed to get through the well, so wasn't she lucky he had? Wasn't she even luckier that he stayed all the while? Through her marrying another and even giving birth to the other man's child?

She was, she was certain of it.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X..**

"Everything's squared away," Souta chuckled as the three of them headed up stairs, "Mizuki is tucked away in her room for a nap and now you two can finally sleep, huh?"

"Yes," Kagome groaned when her heavy steps finally reached the top floor, her eyes were shut but she knew the way to her room without the need of sight.

"Oh, by the way," Souta chimed innocently as he slowly headed towards his bedroom, "since I'm back for summer vacation I'll be taking my room back, it is _mine_ after all."

"What?" Kagome muttered as she pried her eyes open to stare blankly at her brother, "but where will Inuyasha stay, then? We're all out of rooms…"

"I thought that'd be obvious," Souta shrugged before he rubbed the back of his head and smiled all the more, "with you."

"What?!" The duo shouted, neither saw how that was _obvious_. Sure they'd slept together, many times, but… it was different when they both knew he had a room he could go to. It wasn't each and every night, either. There was an altered atmosphere knowing it was _her_ room, what would it be like to know it was… _their_ room?

"It's just temporary, if you want it to be," he mumbled the end to himself but it only got by his sister, he could tell from the quick glare he got from Inuyasha that he picked up on it. "Seriously, all will be fine. You two are—"

"You both are boys, why don't you just roll out a futon on your floor?" Kagome inquired with a cocked brow and folded arms.

Souta's shoulders sagged instantly, damn it, he hadn't thought of that… "my rooms too small for that," he lied as he pushed them both towards Kagome's, "you two will be good. You can roll a futon out on your floor, if you want."

"You know my room really is too small for that!" Kagome shrieked but she was the first one that Souta shoved into her room and she was far too tired to put up a struggle.

"Just be careful, Inuyasha," Souta whispered, covering his mouth so Kagome couldn't hear for certain, "she doesn't need to be having any other kids soon."

"Souta," Inuyasha stuttered with utter embarrassment spewed across his face, he had _never_ done that with Kagome… did Souta think he had? Did that mean... everyone else did, too?

"It's alright, we've got stuff to protect that from happening, I'll tell you about it later," Souta assured with a wink and a thumbs up before he shut the door behind Inuyasha, to seal the two star crossed lovers in a room all alone.

"Well…" Kagome mumbled as her eyes moved around her earnestly tiny room, she just sighed and crawled into bed. "We'll deal with that later. I'm tired."

"Right…" he murmured as his he turned slightly.

"Where are you going?" She snapped rather sweetly, at that, "you're really tired, too, I can tell. You need to sleep, so you might as well… just come here. It's not like we haven't before."

"But…" before she was pregnant, before there was no chance of anything happening between the two, before there was usually a bulging belly in between them an no real intimacy but now…

Still, he ended up in bed with her and asleep as soon as his head hit one of her frilly pillows, just like she was.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

Souta meant it when he told me he'd tell me about 'that stuff' later, and he did… gods, I wish he hadn't. Embarrassment was an understatement of what I felt when he was explaining to me what a 'condom' was and when and how to use it. I did _not_ need to know that because… Kagome and I weren't more than friends, very closed friends, but that's it.

I loved her and I'm… kinda sure that she loves me, too, but that doesn't mean we'd do anything like that. I didn't necessarily need to… and even if we wanted to, which she obviously never did, we would never have the chance to. The house was full at all times and Mizuki was the center of all attention, and of Kagome's world, too. Everything pivoted around Mizuki, when Kagome slept, when she ate, when she did bathed, when she _anything_. I didn't mind, and at first I just watched from the side as all this went on before _that_ day when Mizuki was only a few weeks old.

"Inuyasha, hold her," Kagome demanded rather abruptly as she held Mizuki out to me.

"What?" I gulped as I took the smallest of steps away.

"Hold her," she repeated with firmness and I honestly didn't think I had a choice. If I ran away from her request again I really think she might have told me to '_sit_' which she hadn't done in well over six years—yes, I still had that damned necklace and hated it—and I planned to keep it that way. I never wanted her to say the word again, so I slowly took Mizuki into my arms in the most awkward of manner as Kagome went about doing whatever it was she wanted to. I guess rearranging stuff in Mizuki's crib. "You done?" I sped as soon as she stepped away, she looked at me rather blankly before she nodded and took Mizuki back from me.

"Sorry… you don't want to hold her, do you?" she mumbled with the most precious pout that it made me want to hit myself for being the cause of it.

"It's not that…" I assured her weakly, "it's just… I feel like I'll drop her or something so I hold her tighter but then I think I'll crush her or something…"

"Inuyasha," she laughed lightly, "you'd never do either of those things."

"I feel like I would," I retorted a bit bitterly.

"Don't worry, we're both starters at this, I don't really know what I'm doing either."

Right… 'us', why was it 'us' when Mizuki wasn't mine?

But... she smelled like mine, she really did and it drove me a little crazy. She smelled like the perfect mix between Kagome and I until I realized she didn't smell an ounce like a demon which meant she truly _wasn't_ mine, contrary to my body's belief with every whiff.

The summer went on, and most of that was spent in the Higurashi's home. I never realized how small and confined it felt until the month went by that Kagome refused to leave with Mizuki—she told me something about it being bad that for a new born to go outside because of a low 'immune system' or something like that. I had to run around some times or else I would have gone mad.

After that first month passed she still rarely left, besides to go to doctors appointments to make sure Mizuki was still perfectly fine. I don't really blame her, she's so small, after all, what could you do with her? I couldn't remember if Miroku and Sango's children were so tiny or if it was just different this time because I was… really attached, I was to their kids, too, but not like _this_ at all.

Kagome didn't let up on making me hold Mizuki and I couldn't really argue with her when she requested it. She didn't ask anything else of me when it came to Mizuki, I never had to change her, I never had to bath her—though I'd give Kagome company while she did—or anything else like that. I got better at it, I guess, and each time I held her I felt something strange flutter in my chest. She wasn't mine but… I kinda felt she was.

That didn't happen until the second time I held her on the couch, at first I felt terribly awkward as she stared up at me blankly with her big brown eyes before she reached her hand out to grasp a chunk of my silver strands. I don't know why but I felt a click in my chest right then…

And slowly as the summer progressed I started to help Kagome without her asking me to. It just felt right.

I wanted to. I love Kagome and I… really care about Mizuki.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X..**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she slid open the door to the hut that housed the well, her heart sunk at the sight of him staring aimlessly at it. Did he want to go through it? Did he want to leave…? She thought he was slowly growing fonder of Mizuki and she didn't know if she could sleep without him next to her anymore. Well, on the rare occasions that Mizuki allowed her to sleep, that was.

"Hey," he muttered back without looking over at her until he heard her close the door and walk down the old steps. Then he turned to lean against the well and show her what she had to know what was already in his hand.

"The shikon?" she mumbled as she looked from it to him, "you never used it?" She knew that, she knew he had it with him while he was there, but she felt like asking anyway.

"I didn't want to lose it," he replied as he jumped up a bit to just sit on the side of the well, "if that happened… I was worried I'd never get here to see you."

She nodded weakly before she walked all the way over to him, biting her bottom lip loosely all the while, "what are you doing with it now…?"

"I want to use it now," he stated sternly as he grasped it in his hand, "I think… I really want to use it to become human."

"Inuyasha?" She lightly gasped as she raised her hand to her mouth.

"I want to stay here with you and Mizuki for good. I want to stay… and it'd be easier if I stay as a human, right?"

"That's what you really want?"

He nodded firmly as his eyes locked with hers. That was truly what he desired; he never wanted to outlive Kagome or Mizuki, either so what didn't make sense about using the shikon to become a human for her? For _them_?

"I lov—" but he couldn't get his words out before he felt a pressure against his lips and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

She was _kissing_ him, how long had it been since that last happened? Not since back in Kyoto… in other words, for what felt like forever.

Too bad, the gesture caught him completely off guard _and_ off balance so he toppled over with her tagging along until he hit the bottom of the well with a thud.

His eyes had shut from the start and so did hers, so he squeezed them tighter before pushing himself off the ground, her still on him, "good job, Kagome."

"Sorry," she laughed as she pulled off of him only to continue to giggle at the result of her hasty actions.

"Oh, haha," he muttered with a sigh as his eyes wondered up the well to the top, that's when they widened. "Kagome…"

"Huh?" She sighed after her fit had finished, all glee faded from her face as she saw his shock and slowly she looked up but... she knew what she'd see before she did.

The orange sky as the sunset.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I updated~ Here's what the names meant, just an fyi.

Mizuki -beautiful moon, Natsumi - summer beauty, Takara - treasure, and Tsukina - moon and greens.

Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, and go to my profile and take the poll, please and thank you.


	11. Chap 11: Cure?

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore .x }

**x.|** **C**hapter **E**leven: _**C**__ure?_ **|.x**

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Kagome fretted while she covered her mouth and paced about as little as she could in the bottom of the well, her hazels intently locked on the falling sky above her. _Sky_, not roof, _sky_, not wood, _sky_, not… she felt her breath shallow and quicken as her hands slid down to grab her shirt.

"Kagome, come on," Inuyasha requested as he dropped the shikon in his jean pocket to pick her up and leap out of the well, "let's go back down and see if it works before we freak out."

"OK, OK," she muttered as she covered her eyes and nodded, "go ahead."

With a nod he placed one foot upon the rim of the well, his golden gaze couldn't help but move from the panic-stricken woman in his arms to the forest, his shouldered sagged before he took a breath and jumped back down. To his love's horror, though, they landed at the bottom with a thud. She didn't have to pry her hands away from her eyes to know that meant they weren't wooshing through the blue wonder-world back to her era. Back to where her baby was…

"Inuyasha," she gently cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder with her eyes tightly sealed shut, "Inuyasha… Mizuki…"

"I know," he mumbled as soothingly as he could as he knelt down just a bit so he could rise up once more to land on the ground just outside of the well. "Let's just go to Kaede's village for tonight, we'll figure stuff out tomorrow."

"No! No! We have to go back tonight!" She protested briskly as she pulled herself away and even tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, "put me down! Inuyasha! Now!"

"Stop it, Kagome!" He growled while he tried his best to keep her in his arms even though she kicked and pushed his face away, "stop it!"

"We need to go back! I've never been away from Mizuki for an _entire_ night! What if she can't sleep if I don't tuck her in!? Besides, everyone will worry! They don't know where we are! Put me down!"

"The well's not working! Let's just give it a night, if it's not working tomorrow we'll worry about it then." He barked back, but instead of getting a legitimate answer from the terror torn woman he just felt a lock of his silver tresses tugged, "damn it, Kagome! I'm going to just drop you if you don't stop that!"

"Drop me, see if I care!" Much to her surprise, though, he did just that. She landed on the ground with a far harder thump then she had expected, too, "ouch," she whined.

"I warned you," he muttered as he reluctantly held out his hand for her but instead she just knocked it away and grabbed onto the well, "Kagome—"

"What if the well doesn't open up again, huh?" She snapped before she glared over at him, "what if it's another six years? Huh? No! Inuyasha, I can't… I can't do that to Mizuki… I can't…"

Originally, he had every intention of keeping their bickering going but her glare had given way to teary eyes and quivering lips so he simply couldn't instead he pressed his lips together and forced her hands from the wooden well, "Kagome—"

"Uncle Inuyasha!" A unison of gleeful voices shouted before he felt a bump upon both of his legs, "you're back!"

Automatically his stare shifted down to the two little girls that were pinned to his legs, "Ayane, Ayano, long time no see."

"Daddy!" One of them cried out as she turned her attention towards the forest.

"Inuyasha is home!" The other completed.

"With a lady!"

"Is that so?" An all too memorable man mused as he walked their way, another child lagging by his side. "Kagome-sama! We knew Inuyasha had gone down the well, we were hoping he was with you."

Her hazels were barely off the stun of the twins that grasped to Inuyasha's jeans when she heard Miroku's footsteps then his voice, another child by his side, "Miroku…"

"Ayane, Ayano, leave Inuyasha alone, please," he requested as he waved the two away but neither listened and their father's concentration was already upon the maiden from the future, "I'm sure you have probably already figured this out but these are my daughters, Ayane is in the blue, Ayano in the green, and this is my eldest son, Minoru."

"They… are beautiful," she assured weakly, honestly, they were precious, but it only made her heart pang more. She had never been away from Mizuki for more than just a few hours, how could she go an entire night?

"Thank you," he replied with a prideful smile, "how have you been, Kagome-sama?"

"I need go home," she mumbled as her pleading eyes migrated back to the oddly silent hanyou, "I really do…"

"I can't magically make the well open up again," he retorted, he had wished and prayed for that power for six long years, though. "Let's just go to the village for _one_ night. Tomorrow, you can freak out if the well won't open, alright? It's only been a few months since it opened up so I could—"

"It wasn't just a few! Do you know how important the first _few_ months of a child's life are?! It's when parental bonds are established!" She sped as she turned back to the well, "Mizuki is—!"

"That's it," he gripped silently to himself as he hurled Kagome over his shoulder, "we're going to the village.'

"Inuyasha, stop!" She squealed, kicking and pounding her hands and feet around as he started towards the village.

"Daddy," Ayane pouted as she grabbed onto his robes and looked up, "what are they doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" he replied with puzzlement spewed across his face but, then again, that was just like them. Correction, when he heard a shout of '_sit_' and a thud, _that_ was just like them, he couldn't help but smile at the bickering scene before him. "That lady is Kagome-sama," he explained as he bent down to his children's height, "she's very important to Inuyasha and very nice woman, a good friend of mine and your mother's."

"Is she important to uncle like mommy is to you?" Ayano inquired.

"Very good, Ayano, that's exactly it," Miroku praised as he patted his daughter on the back, "now let's go home, mommy is going to be very excited to see her friend."

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

"Again?" Inuyasha awed with a cocked brow and a shifting sunlight stare that lingered on a not-yet-plump mother, "_really_?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Inuyasha?" Sango snipped back with a fiery glare, "five is a fine number."

"That's a lot of children," Kagome murmured to herself as she bounced a child on her lap.

"We want a big family," Miroku chuckled.

The hanyou just couldn't grasp that, _five_ children? _Four _pregnancies? Why would someone want to go through that, do that? That was a lot of little mouths to feed but their father was quiet the charming con man and his demon warding spells were widely acclaimed and often in high demand so they always had food and plenty of clothes... so he supposed, why not?

"Stop staring at me like that, Inuyasha," Sango demanded with a dull look to match his confound expression, "now."

"Right," he mumbled as his eyes gradually drifted from the already moody expecting mother to the finally calmed Kagome. All it took was her spewing her story out in a rather incoherent panic but, apparently, Sango was able to understand and sooth her long lost friend. Really, what was the key to it was setting her youngest son of about eighteen months upon her friend's lap. Material instincts kicked in then and she slowly found her senses as she cooed and awed at the adorable, chubby, baby boy.

"Your hut is still empty," Miroku meekly caught the hanyou's attention, "there is plenty of room for the two of you."

"Good," he muttered back.

"Aren't you cute?" Kagome wooed as she held him closer to kiss him upon the head, "Masao is such a perfect name for you."

"We try," Sango gloated, "you look worn, Kagome-chan, you should go to bed. Tomorrow, we can catch up some more over breakfast and then see you off to the well, how does that sound?"

Swiftly her brows flexed together as her gaze wandered to her friend, she hated, _hated_ to leave them so soon—_if_ the well works, that is—but she couldn't leave her baby unattended to any longer than need be. Yes, she was certain her mother was taking the more pristine care of her granddaughter but… to be parted from her baby was like yanking out a piece of her heart and leaving a big, brewing, abyss open in her chest to suck away all the joy and replace it was constant anxiety—was Mizuki alright? Was she sleeping well? Was she eating properly or spitting up too much of her food? There was too much to worry about… she _had_ to be with her little girl, more than anything. Mizuki was _her_ responsibility, _her_ daughter, _hers_… she had to be with her, she just did.

It was tough to be pried away from the cuddly Masao and hug her friends goodnight but it had to happen before Inuyasha could take her hand and lead her to the hut right next door. Some dust had collected but otherwise it was fine, he rolled out a futon while she aimlessly stared out into the sky.

"Kagome," he softly said, "I have to go get another futon—"

"Why?" She whispered while she slowly let her hazels move to him, nothing but the open window and full moon lit the hut. It was perfect, really, his hair glimmered, his orbs gleamed, her fair skin illuminated, "do you really think that now we'll stop sleeping together?"

She had a point, but that wasn't what his mind was lingering on, it was her surreal look—peaceful?—as she walked over to him, lifting a few of her slender, ideal, fingers up to brush his hair aside. They were so close, he could hear, _feel_, his own heart flutter and hasten in speed as he felt her breath against his lips. Lips… hers were the focus of his steadfast stare. They were thin, natural, and alluring—completely. So he leaned forward but stopped just before they met. His hesitation only meant that she had to be the one to close the space, which she was more than willing to do.

His hands hovered over his hips before he gave up and clamped down to pull her to him, parting her lips all the while so their kiss could deepen. Faultlessly she replied by wrapping her arms around his neck to press her body to him—it was the first time in who knows how long that they'd be alone, _really_, alone so how could she pass up the opportunity? Their tongues twisted together before she tugged on his lower lip and sucked upon it, instantly giving him a sensual shiver. One that didn't get by her, it just made her lips curl as she resisted a little giggle.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured softly when she slid her hands down his arms to lightly grasp his hands and pull them away so she could lead him to the futon.

Her playful smile—one he'd never before—only made his heart bump-bump all the more. He was nearly breathless as she knelt down on the futon, her eyes locked as she tugged on his hands to do the same, little by little he did the same until her lips came crashing back onto his.

His entity was on fire as he pushed her down on the futon to rummage his hands about her, just as she did to him, their lips merged until one broke away just enough to suck or nibble here or there. She pushed him away only to have him pull his shirt off and discard it to the ground then just as quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to yank him back to her. Who would have thought the sweet and innocent Kagome would be the dominate one? She knew what she was doing more than him, she was skilled where he was mediocre at best, but it was fine. The passion was there, that was all that mattered in the end.

He had always known her skin was soft but when his lips left hers to explore every bit of her neck it only reinforced what he had already known. What he had never realized were the petite noises she'd make when he did anything she enjoyed, those would forever be imbedded in his memories as his body seemed to take on a mind of its own. Almost animalistic instincts kicked in as he began to rub his to hers.

"Inuyasha," she moaned right into his ear, whatever desire had began to form only bulged at that, while she turned her head towards his a little more, so her lips were brushing against his fuzzy, perky, tangles, "I love you."

He stopped, completely, everything, his eyes shot open, "Kagome…?"

"I do," she whispered once more as he pulled away just enough to look down at her smiling face, "I really do. I always have."

"I know," he heard himself saying—he didn't know why that was the first thing to come to mind. He really did, though; she was the one to tell him all those years ago. He had been mute, all that had happened in between there and here was his fault, he couldn't say anything back then and he wouldn't make that mistake again. "I love you, too."

Her smile only grew as she pulled him down to kiss him once more and just as quickly picked up where they had left off at. Honestly, she had no intention _whatsoever_ of everything leading to _all_ their clothes being discarded. It was not a good idea, she knew it in the back of her head, but she did not stop to lament over all the possibilities as they unified for the night in mingling moans of throbbing pleasure.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"Good morning," she whispered so gently with a smile to match as she looked down at the barely awake equally nude man beside her.

"Morning," he muttered back while he whipped the sleep away from his eyes, her position was all too alluring for him, she was lying with her stomach down but propped up on her elbows, not even bothering to try and cover herself but, then again, why should she? A smirk slid across his lips when he recalled all that they had done the night before.

"How did you sleep?" She inquired while her fingers began to play up his chest as she tilted her head to the side so her ebony waves could cascade down her shoulders.

"Fine, and you?" he retorted just as he snatched her hand up to rearrange them so he was on top of her and his eyes were the one looking down into hers.

"Decent," for only a little while, then the dread that she had felt the day before returned, "Inuyasha…"

"I know, we gotta go to the well today," he assured, "I can hear that Sango and Miroku are awake already. We can head over any time."

"Good, then let's go now," she sped much to his dismay as she pushed him off to find her clothes, he doubted he'd ever seen someone get dressed so quickly before she sprinted out of the hut. He hadn't even bothered to push off the covers by the time she was gone.

Once he was dressed, in the modern clothes he had come in, he had to pause at the door to take one last, long, look at his hut. Kagome meant the future… being part of her life meant his had to be located there, too. He knew that, he accepted that, but that didn't make a tiny bit of regret leave his heavy heart as he walked away.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

So, surprise-surprise! The well didn't work. I had the sneaking, terrible, suspicion that that would be the case as Inuyasha took me down it, together, tightly in his arms. If one of us went down alone it would probably work, that damn thing just _loves_ to separate people from those who are most precious to them. For six years it tore Inuyasha away from me, did it really intend to take my Mizuki from me now?

Gods… I couldn't take that, I miss her every moment of every day that passed by without the well working. We checked it three times a day—at the very least. Sango sympathized with me deeply; I don't know what I would do without her. She understands the motherly need to be with your child every second of the day. There is just this dread that lingers, that suffocates you, whenever your child is out of your sight and it _cannot_ be cured until you see your baby, hold her, kiss her… I just want to know she's alright.

I can't lose her… the first few months are the most precious. I would die if I was absent for her first steps, her first words, her first…

Doting over Ayane and Ayano—it took a while but I can finally tell them apart—Minoru, and Masao is all that keeps my heart in piece. That and, of course, Inuyasha. It killed him to watch me fretting over all that could be going wrong on the other side of the well. One day, seven days after we had arrived, I finally asked what I'm sure he thought I was too ignorant or self-observed to ever ask… but the truth of it is, I've always been too scared.

"Inuyasha," I meekly began on one of our many walks to the place we first met.

"Huh?" He inquired with loose attention at best as his golden gaze moved up the tree to the spot he used to be pinned to. The kimono he was forced to wear while we were there wasn't fitting—in my opinion. It was normal but not his classic red one, which was on the other side of the well, and I didn't feel right anymore in the miko wardrobe I donned on thanks to Kaede.

"What do you want?"

"Huh?" he repeated as his eyes snapped to me and brow rose up.

"What do _you_ want?"

"What are… we talking about?"

"I've never asked you what you want to do, stay here or… go to the future. I've never asked you where you want to live… Inuyasha, what do _you_ want? Please tell me, don't say what you think I want to hear," I begged and saw realization strike him as his gaze softened on me only to return to the tree.

"Honestly… I don't know. You're world is so confusing, I'll never understand it… I understand mine. I like here… I feel useless in yours."

Translation, here, he didn't want to live in the future but… as much as I love him, and I do, really, Mizuki comes first to me. She always will, from the moment she was born to the day I die, Mizuki will always rank number one on my list. That doesn't mean Inuyasha is any less important to me, it's just… Mizuki is my baby, my daughter, my world.

All of it.

You see, that's why… even for Inuyasha, I could never and would never be able to live in the feudal era again. I could never live without Mizuki and I could _never_ raise her here, or any child I might have. It simply wouldn't be in their best interest. In my era, education is fabulous, and medicine is far more advanced. Life is just generally _better_, so much better. Not to mention, Mizuki, as a girl, would have an easier time growing up in my world. After all, this is the _warring_ _states_ era and woman's right really aren't advanced even if Miroku and Inuyasha think of us as equals not everyone does or would bother to try.

Moreover, I could never live with myself if Mizuki died from the flu or some other ailment that is curable in my world. It's not about me anymore and never will be again, it's about Mizuki.

Everything is.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"Inuyasha," Kagome coaxed as she pulled her knees closer to her chest as she rested her back more against the hut's wall, her hazels fixated up at the clear sky, "I have to ask…"

He hated it when she started things like that, it meant he was sure to not like whatever was to come next, but he still had to inquire or else she'd just sit there waiting for him to say it, "what?"

"Did you ever learn anything about that curse?"

He cringed at that, when she was pregnant she didn't ask, then Mizuki became her total focus, so he was actually surprised that it took her two weeks in the feudal era to build up the courage to ask. "I… didn't."

"I didn't think so," she sighed as she rested her chin upon her raised knees, "do you think we should worry about that…?"

"Nope," really, just because some random psychic read their auras or whatever didn't seem like a sensible thing to waste worry over, not in his opinion at least.

"I still do," she murmured all the same with another sigh.

"May I ask what you two are talking about?" Miroku requested as he walked around the corner of his home with Masao in arm, "I couldn't help but hear something about a curse?"

"It's nothing," Inuyasha grunted as he folded his arms to his chest and shut his eyes defiantly.

Kagome just shook her head at that as she reached out to take Masao from Miroku as he sat down next to her, "we came across this strange psychic lady, she said that there's a curse on our souls… that every time we find each other, no matter in what life, one of us will…" her eyes lingered on the innocent child in her arms for a moment before she decided he wouldn't understand what she was really saying, "die. I think that explains a lot… like what happened to Isao and Kikyou—"

"_I_ think she was just vague enough that you could pretty much have it explain a lot of situations," Inuyasha retorted.

"Nothing is ever dull with you two, is it?" Miroku frowned as his violet eyes shifted over to his twins that were playing about with a few other girls from around the village, "if it helps, I might—"

"Don't encourage her, Miroku," Inuyasha warned with a growl.

"Shush, Inuyasha," Kagome snapped softly _only_ because Masao was in her arms or else her tone would match the acidic glare she gave him.

"I know a mystic, she's owed me a favor for quiet sometime now, I could direct you to her, if you tell her it will settle our debt I am sure she will help you," Miroku offered.

"Really?" She chimed, "how will she be able to help? Do you think she will be able to remove the curse?"

"If it even exists," Inuyasha muttered to himself and was once again lucky that Masao was there or else he just _knew_ he would have either gotten sat or slapped for that.

"Well, she will be able to tell you if it exists," Miroku explained as he slowly pried his eyes from the giggle girls to the gleaming one beside him, "and if it does; she may be able to help. I came across her while I was exorcising an inn right after the twins birth, she is very powerful but one of her enchantments backfired and well," he chuckled lightly, "let's say it took a lot of persuasion on my part for the village head not to… exorcises her."

"If she's so powerful why couldn't she get out of trouble on her own?" Inuyasha gripped.

"It goes against her morals to harm humans with her gift."

"Will you tell us how to find her? Maybe she'll even know how to get the well to work, oh, Inuyasha, wouldn't that be great?" Kagome awed as she turned her hopeful hazels to him, really, if only she had not looked so optimistic and exited he might have been able to deny her but… instead with a sigh he gave in.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x...**

"I feel like I'm in high school again," Kagome almost laughed with her eyes closed so that she could feel the wind in her face all the more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha muttered back without letting it get in the way of his constant, quick leaps.

"It just kinda reminds me of back when we were searching for the shikon shards," she elaborated with a wide smile as she shifted her arms to lightly wrap them around his neck, "it's nice, it's nostalgic… sometimes, I miss the adventure of those days."

"Me, too," he mumbled too low for her to catch while she rested her head against his shoulder. A whole day had gone by in the pursuit for the truth and it would take at least another two to reach the location Miroku had told them his in-debt mystic resided in. The sun was just about to set and, to him, there was no need to rush so he convinced her it was time to stop for the night and after they ate the food they had packed for their trip they wound up in upon a thick, strong branch high in a tree, his back to the bark as he held her in his arms. It was apparently the perfect location to watch the sun set, or at least, so said Kagome.

"I have to admit," she whispered as she relaxed more into his embrace, "it's very uncomfortable to sit on hard wood like this."

"Stop your complaining," he grumbled back, "you are the one that wanted to come up here."

"I suppose," she mused with a small smile as she nuzzled her head below his chin and shut her eyes, "I miss Mizuki."

She always said that, at least five times a day, always in the same hush, the same apologetic tone, as if it was wrong to keep burdening him with the knowledge. If when she didn't say it he knew she did, two weeks apart from her daughter was visibly hurting her, it was all he could do to try and take her mind off of it even if it was just for a moment or two here and there, so he tightened his embrace on her and rubbed his nose into her hair to inhale her sweet scent and he shut his eyes as well to mutter, "I know, so do I."

That was always the key to lighten her heart, if only for a moment, to know that he missed her, too… it made her happy, she couldn't help it. She wanted him to love Mizuki.

"I love you," she assured in a tranquil tone and, as always, she heard his declaration back, "I love you, too."

To be able to finally say it, openly, to each other after so long… so many years, so many trials and tribulations, if only for a moment the world seemed perfect.

Until reality came crashing down, that was… and the truth was, noting was certain, not even their happiness. At any given moment it could be shattered, in a day or two they could be torn apart by centuries again, or worse… death.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X...**

"It doesn't make sense to me," Kagome gawked as she rearranged her white garment and brushed her wet locks off her shoulder, "it's like magic."

"What is?" Inuyasha inquired with a cocked brow as he looked down at the kneeling girl who had the oddest look on her face as she stared up at him.

"Your hair is dry, isn't it?"

"So…?"

"Is it like a demon trick or something? Because you are a hanyou, does your hair mystically dry quicker? We didn't leave the hot spring too long ago and now I'm sure your—"

"Would you stop kidding around already? Break times over, let's keep going," he ordered with a nod of his head as he held out his hand for her. If she wanted to linger on the hot spring he might not be able to focus too well, nothing extremely intimate occurred between them, just an occasional kiss as the cleaned up, much to his disappointment, that was. He had ever known her _deeply_ one night, their first night, since then nothing so intense had occurred.

"I'm not joking; it's not fair, I'm jealous. I wish my hair dried that quickly," she assured as he pulled her to her feet, right away her hands left his so they could run through his truly dry silver strands, "it's amazing."

It was still the small things in life that could win such an adorable awe out of her, he was only a man, half human, half animistic demon that called for him to have her, he couldn't help himself when she was so close, he did it without thinking—he just leaned forward to press his lips to hers. His tongue parted hers as he pulled her to him.

"What happened to breaks over?" She gasped when they broke apart for air.

"I take it back," he muttered as he pushed her against the closet tree to start his assault all over again. First her lips, her neck, then with a few flicks of his wrist her hakama fell to the ground as his other hand worked to undo the strings so her garment would open for him. She must have had her mind in the same place, because her hands worked to undo his clothes, too, and just as quickly his hakama fell to the ground as he pushed her against the tree more, molding her bosom in his hand as their lips joined and tongues intertwined. His blood was boiling for her, his loins burning, and it was all going _so_ well until she pushed him away and caught her breath to say the worst word, "wait."

He, too, stopped to catch his breath to look over her red, flustered, face as she avoided his eyes while she bit her bottom lip, "what, Kagome?"

"I… we can't, it's not that I don't want to, I do," she assured, "it's just… I can't risk getting pregnant."

While it might have been a sensible desire, he couldn't help but feel insulted as he pried himself promptly away to pull up his and rescuer his hakama. He even turned his back to her so he could sulk over it, "whatever, fine."

"Inuyasha—"

"I get it," he snapped, "get dressed, let's go."

"Inuyasha—"

"I _get_ it, Kagome," he gripped again as he glared over to her, "now get dressed." He didn't even linger by her as she did so, instead he walked out of the lightly forest area to sit upon the hill top.

Yes, she knew that it might hurt his feelings to hear it but… that was why she couldn't let her desires get the best of her. The first night was a hasty, hazy, mistake that she could have stopped but just… couldn't, at the same time. If from then she became pregnant, so be it, but she didn't think she was. It was the perfect time in her cycle to have 'safe-sex', so she was hoping that was true.

"Inuyasha…" she started again as she walked up to him, she had to cup his face to get him to look at her. The look she received wasn't a very friendly one so she leaned down to kiss him upon the forehead and, just as she thought, it relaxed him just enough so that he would actually listen to her. "It's not that I don't want to have _your_ child, you know that, right? It's just that I don't want to have your child _now. _Later would be better. Right now," hopefully, "I have to take care of Mizuki and it would be hard to tend to a baby and be pregnant. However," she smiled as she knelt down next to him, "when Mizuki is two… who knows? All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you _which_ means I would be happy to have a family with you," she couldn't help but add, "just, preferably, not one the size that Sango and Miroku have."

She'd… have a family with him, children, with _him_, he tried his best not to show how much that warmed his heart, how much he _wanted _that future, too. For the moment, his pride told him not to give up that easily, so he tried to keep his voice steady as he grunted an, "alright," and pulled her onto his back so they could continue their journey. They were so close and only had to travel midway up a mountain to locate the mystic's home.

"You can't stay mad at me," Kagome teased as she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "tell me you're not mad.'

"Whatever," he muttered back.

"I love you," she pouted before kissing him once, twice, thrice on the cheek, her pout quickly shifted into a smile when she noticed he had to bit his lips together to keep from grinning, "Inuyasha," she whispered, "you can't stay mad at me, you love me too much."

It took only one more kiss upon his cheek before he couldn't deny that anymore and gave up on trying to keep his smirk from surfacing, "fine, whatever."

"Say you aren't mad," she requested in a playful whisper.

"I can't stay mad at you," he admitted just as he landed in front of a humble hut.

"Good," she chimed when he let her slid off his back, "do you think this is the place?"

"I don't know," he shrugged back right as the door opened to reveal an ever so attractive, long, raven haired maiden in a far too elegant of kimono for such a hut. They both simply exchanged an odd look before their stares returned to the woman, if that was her, they could easily see why Miroku might have been so eager to help her. Though, he was a loyal husband, he still couldn't help himself around beautiful woman.

"Houshi-sama sent you two," the woman stated simply as she waved them in, "I hate to be in debt to someone, I'm glad I can finally say that we are even."

"I guess this is the right place," Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha before she walked in first, all that was in the place was a place for the fire, a pot, a futon, and a little table which the mystic knelt at. She assumed the nod of the head meant for the two to knee across from her so they did, "we're—"

"I know," she assured as she lifted her hand, "and let me say, that you two are very much cursed. Wait," she sped when she saw the dread that instantly appeared upon Kagome's face and the anger on the hanyou's, "that being said, it no longer concerns you two."

"That the hell's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled, "either we are cursed or we aren't, stupid freakin' mystics—"

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered after she elbowed him in the side to shut him up, "please continue."

"You are soul mates that are never meant to be, as you are already aware. You will always be brought together, in every life you live, only to be torn away when your love is at its peak. I cannot say how such a powerful curse was placed on either of you, but I can tell it is a long lasting one, you have experienced it many times over…"

"Is… is there… a way to break it?" Kagome stuttered while one of her hands quickly found Inuyasha's to clench as tightly as she could.

"There is no need, you two already have found a way around it," the woman explained with a nod, "while your souls are meant to be, _you_ two aren't. Hanyou, you were meant for the miko, and you," she glanced to Kagome, "your husband. You two have already experienced the curse; it has already played out in your lives. You lost your husband and you the miko you loved. By playing with time, by bending it to your whims, you have overcome a curse you did not even know existed, congratulations."

Her tone was something akin to mocking, as if she thought they stupid for not knowing of the curse, as if she thought it was purely by dumb luck that they had overcome it. "Are you sure? Inuyasha and I will be fine? This curse… it won't tear _us_ apart?"

The women simply shock her head in retaliation.

"Let me get this straight…" Inuyasha grumbled, "Kikyou and me were torn apart because of this curse… and Kagome and Isao were torn apart by this curse… and since we have already had this curse take away our 'soul mates' once it won't do it again?"

"Essentially, yes, I guarantee it on my reputation," she asserted.

"I'm so relieved," Kagome muttered as she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, "thank you so much."

"This was a useless trip," Inuyasha muttered to himself only to be elbowed once more by Kagome, "whatever, thanks, I guess."

"I'm sorry he's just really rude," Kagome apologized with a bow of her head as she rose to her feet and headed towards the door, Inuyasha was more than ready to follow her out and pick her up to take her down the mountain side.

"Isn't this great news, Inuyasha?" Kagome gleamed as she wrapped her arms once more around his neck and again kissed him upon the cheek, "I'm so happy!"

"I can tell," he retorted.

"You don't seem very happy…"

He didn't necessarily believe in the curse to start out with, if it was fake, wouldn't it have just been easy for that mystic chick to say it was yet void upon them? That way she didn't actually have to do anything and could say that her and 'Houshi-sama' were even, but he knew that Kagome's world was generally a optimistic place even if tragedy struck it time and time again, "yeah, I'm happy."

"Inuyasha, stop! We have to go back," Kagome cried out as she hit him lightly.

"What?" He swiftly did as she said, at least the stop part, and _almost_ lost his balance in the process.

"We forgot to ask her about the well, we have to go back!"

"That's right!" He had completely forgotten, maybe she could be helpful after all, so he turned on his heels and began to hope back up. Of course, it was just their luck that once he landed in the very spot that he was _sure_ they had just been it was completely vacant… not even the hut.

"This was…"

"Yeah… goddamn mystic, physics, whatever," he grunted.

"Amen to that," Kagome groaned back as she rested her forehead upon his shoulder. Really, why did they have to disappear right when they might turn out to be useful?

What terrible luck, it was almost curse, really.

* * *

**A/N**: It's been so long since I've updated this story, sorry, but I wasn't aware it was in such high demand until I put that poll on my profile. That's why reviewing is helpful *hint*

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this belated chapter. Hopefully it won't take me over a month to update this story. I just have to say, I had to remind myself over and over again that this is a **T **rated story while I was writing this chapter. It was hard a times but I managed... anyway, thanks for reading.


	12. Chap 12: Gateway

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }  
x.|** **C**hapter **T**welve: _**G**__ateway_ **|.x**

Miserable me, what else was there to say? Great, the curse no longer applied to us but what of our next life…? I just couldn't deal with that, honestly, all my energy is worn, all my worry fixated, I don't have the spirit left to ponder over that. Inuyasha and I can figure that out in our next lives if it comes to that or perhaps the cycle is finally broken?

Yeah, I'm just going to go with that.

Another heavy sigh left my pouted lips as my gaze shifted up the Goshinboku tree. I want to go home. I _need_ my baby, my poor little girl… what did everyone think? They have to know I'd be there if I could, right?

I want my baby, I want her _so much_. I want to hold her in my arms, I want to see her smile, I want to kiss her soft skin, truly, I would even feel better hearing her cry because then I'd know she was _here_ with me but she's not…

What if I miss her first steps? What if I miss her learning to crawl? What if I miss her first words? All her firsts?

I sniffled away the sobs that threatened to choke me as I whipped away the tears that stung my eyes.

"Kagome," I just shook my head but didn't dare use my shaky voice to address Inuyasha as he walked up behind me to sit down, a frown etched into his face as his golden gaze glimpsed about me.

"It's been three whole weeks," I finally rickety replied as I leaned my head against his shoulder, "three weeks… what if something happened to Mizuki?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Inuyasha assured me as he wrapped an arm around me, "your mom wouldn't ever let something happen to her."

"I really miss her," I whimpered as I shut my eyes and cuddled closer to him. Really, without Inuyasha I don't know how I would have managed. Sango's been really great to me, too, always letting me hold her infant. I can tell she wouldn't know what to do if she were separated from any of her children; it's a mother's worst nightmare.

"I know," he whispered as he kissed me upon the top of my head. "We'll try again tomorrow morning."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I confessed with a subtle smile as I grasped his top, when he wore traditional clothes but _not_ his red robes… it just seemed so odd, but his fire-rat robe was in my house in _my_ era so…

My era… not his. We've avoided the conversation; he obviously never wants to talk about it either so I don't feel like pushing it. Inuyasha loves his era and I used to, too. The first time around I was so sure that when Naraku was dead I'd just stay here with him but things have _changed_.

I can't raise Mizuki in the feudal era, I just can't. I won't. What's good about here? Nothing. My era has all the advances, social and technological, and good education; she could have a much, much, _much_ better life in my era. And… Mizuki comes first, as much as I love Inuyasha that's just that. She's my daughter, my reason for living. He must know that, that's why we don't talk about it.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too."

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

She wants to leave, desperately. Lately, she's barely smiled. She tries really hard, I know, whenever I catch her teary-eyed she turns around and pretends she's fine. Constantly, she spends time with Sango and her children. Every once and a while Miroku will ask me to escort him on one of his many 'demon-hunting' trips and I'll go, because I like to—_that's_ what I'm good at, nothing in Kagome's era.

I don't do it often, it upsets Kagome too much when I leave on these 'dangerous' ventures. But… I feel more alive doing that. For her, I restrain myself. For her, Miroku rarely asks.

I don't know what I'd do in her era; I think I'd be more of a burden then any help to her. Still, every day at least three times I go down the well with her because I _won't_ be on the opposite side of that thing then her anymore. I hated those years apart, I'd much rather be with her in her confusing, weird, world then here without her by my side.

How could I give this up? Holding her in my arms as she sleeps in the futon beside me, her breath brushing against my bare chest? She's so soft and smells so sweet, now that I've had her, how could I give her up?

And Mizuki, she's not mine but sort of is. That Isao guy was me in a way and I do really like her, I miss her just not as much as Kagome. I call tell it tears her heart apart a little more every day.

I want to be with Kagome, I want to be with Mizuki, and if that means in _her_ era then… so be it. It might grow on me; I could start to like it… right? There's a chance that'll happen. It's not that bad.

It's just _really_ weird. I can't get a grasp on it.

"Mizuki…"

I froze as I glanced down at the sleeping damsel in my arms; there she goes again, talking in her sleep. Mizuki, Mizuki, Mizuki, I don't mind it just… hurts to know how that thought even haunts her in her sleep.

Please, let the well work tomorrow. I don't think Kagome can handle much more of this time apart.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X..**

"Ready?" Inuyasha inquired as he held her by the hip tightly, one foot on the rim of the well and another on the ground as she knelt on it and nodded, her breath held like every single time before it.

He nodded before leaping down with her, instantly they knew it was different then all the failure times before. The blue hazy world wooshed about them, his golden gaze shifted over to see a grand grin upon Kagome's face until they reached the solid ground of her side of the well.

"It worked!" She giddily declared as she leaped up and down and clapped her hands together. She didn't have the patience to wait for him to help her out as she grasped the ladder and scurried it up quicker than any time before to leap over the rim and land of the floor of the hut that sheltered them, "Inuyasha, it worked!"

"I figured that part out," he muttered as he prepared to leap up to the beaming face that looked down at him but before his feet could lift off the ground the blue glimmer grasped him again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as her hazels widened gravely as her eyes met his stunned golden orbs before they disappeared… he disappeared.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared down at the now empty well… in a moment I leaned forward, almost about to leap down but then a thought froze me—what if I couldn't come back again? What if I get _stuck_ there?

I couldn't risk that… I couldn't. I pressed my lips together as my brows furrowed and I grasped the rim so tight. I can't. I love Inuyasha so much but… I can't. "Please come back," I whispered as I dropped to my knees.

"Please…" I repeated, "please come back."

It's not fair; I _hate_ this stupid well that torments us! It's not fair! After everything we've been through _why_, why, _why _does it keep tearing us apart? "Damn you," I cursed as I hit my hands upon the well, "you stupid thing, stop doing this!"

With a terrible ache, a crush upon my beating chambers, I waited for so long to hear Inuyasha come back… to have him leap up and scoff something, to hear his 'keh', but nothing… nothing, nothing, nothing.

So I pushed myself off the well to weakly walk up the stairs and find my way through the darkness, to the house.

"Kagome!" So many chimed as I walked in, they all rushed to me but instantly my attention locked onto my little girl that Souta held.

"Mizuki!" I gasped as I took her away gently to hold her tenderly in my arms and kiss her all over, "mommy missed you!"

I didn't care what the others had to say, what they wanted to ask, all the questions.

Holding my baby in my arms, to feel her fingers, her soft skin, to hear her gleeful sounds.

Inuyasha, please understand… it's only because Mizuki that I don't rush down that damned well to find you.

"Mizuki, Mizuki, Mizuki," I whispered over and over again as I rocked her in my arms and kissed her head over and over again.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter, but, hey! It's an update, right? Yeah... so I hope you enjoyed and I will update (I swear this time) within at least two weeks.

Please continue to review :)


	13. Chap 13: Cruelty

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }  
x.|** **C**hapter **T**hirteen: _**C**__ruelty_**|.x**

_Again_? How the hell was that fair? After _everything_ we're meant to be apart _again_? No, no, screw that, I can't take it. I don't want to be apart from her, I don't want to go to sleep at night knowing she won't be there the next day. I can't… what if it doesn't work? What if I have to wait another goddamn six years to see her?

I will. If that's what it takes, I'd wait an eternity for her but I really don't want to… I hate missing her, it tears me apart but because the gods think it's fun to fuck with us I jump in and out of the well a thousand times for it not to work once. I even have the shikon with me so _why_? Why does it do this to us? Is it just fate's way of saying you two don't belong together? That she belongs in _her_ time and I belong in _mine_?

It's not fair. I can't take this again.

"Inuyasha?" Sango's sweet and hushed voice snapped me out of it as I finally gave up to head back to the village for the night. I couldn't bear to look at her worried expression, "where is Kagome?"

I hated to tell them _again_ just as they hated to hear it _again_.

I detest their pity but I see it each time I look at them, Miroku made the mistake once of telling me that he would die if such a thing ever happened to him and Sango—how was he meant to live without her? But he quickly checked himself, realized that he broke his golden rule of never bothering me with such thoughts, and quickly changed the subject to his children and had them try to 'slay' me in order to get my mind off of what he just said.

It worked, sort of, there is only so much moping around you can do with a set of twins dangling off your ears and a toddler that just learned how to walk tugging on your necklace.

I like them all, I _really_ do. I would hate to leave them behind… and Sango and Miroku? They're like family, more than that even. I missed them terribly when I was in Kagome's era but for Kagome? For her I could give it all up… I just wouldn't like it.

I don't want to say goodbye to them I just can't let go of her, but that doesn't much matter now, huh? I'm stuck here. Away from her… for who knows how long.

"Inuyasha!" The children chimed before a few hands slapped me in the face; triumphantly they declared me officially 'slayed'.

They had no idea how right they were… I don't know what I'm supposed to do without her. This time it's _so much_ worse. Last time there were unspoken words to haunt me, all the things I never said to her, but this time? All that had been said and returned, she _loves_ me, she said she'd start a _family_ with me, I've had her in the most intimate ways… _how_ am I supposed to be alright with that being torn from me? I can't. I need her back.

Give her back.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

Mizuki just learned how to crawl, well, not exactly. She's trying and it's simply the most adorable thing I've ever seen! She can't hold herself up completely yet but as she tries she'll kick her little feet high in the air as she tries to move forward. It's _too_ cute; it melts my heart and sparks an 'awe' every time she does it from _everything_. I think she knows it, too, because whenever someone isn't paying enough attention to her she'll do it to win the whole rooms amusement. My little darling, an attention-whore at the sweet age of seven months, high school years will be hellish… I don't even want to think about that yet.

See, Inuyasha, if I was still there with you I would have missed this. I love you, still. If not for Mizuki I wouldn't be able to bear all this time apart. Each day at _least_ twice I'll go out to the well and wait, I can't jump down it, I can't do that to Mizuki—you understand, right? She's always here with me, in my arms waiting for you, too.

It's pretty frigid outside now, though, so I think I need to stop bringing her with me. It'd be awful is she caught a cold. Though, you'd love to see how precious she looks all bundled up.

"Please come back," I murmur most of the time as I stare down longing at the always empty well. Mizuki might not get what we're doing out here, she often tries to distract me from the depression that always seeps in.

"Mizuki," I grumbled as I lightly pried my hair out of her grasp, she likes to play with it still, sometimes even stuff it into her mouth like she is now. She'd have a blast with your long silver locks…

"Mizuki," I pouted playfully as I jiggled her little hand to spark a giddy squeal from her, "say, Inuyasha come back. He'll come if you tell him to, tell the mean well to open up."

I don't know what to tell her when she's older and I keep coming out here to wait for you because this time I am. I'll never be with another, I'll wait and wait and wait until the day I die—just like I know you're doing for me.

Still, I miss Isao, too. I love you but that doesn't mean I ever stopped loving him, just not as much as I used to… once I made the journey with Mizuki to Kyoto to see her father's grave.

"I'm sorry you never got to meet her," I told him. Someday, when she's older, she'll understand what it means to go there. "I'm sorry she never got to meet you."

And she'll know sorrow. I can't protect her from that, I'll shield her from everything I can but misery is just a part of life. A large part of it…

"You are a very lucky girl," I whispered to her as I knelt down in front of Isao's grave with her in my arms, "you have two daddies that love you very much."

I wonder, would it be alright with you if I told her that? You never said you wanted to be her dad, just part of her life. I used to ponder if that was just so we could stay together but the more I think about it the more I believe it's because you loved her, too. How could you not? She's so adorable and you are a softie, regardless how you might try to deny it.

"You are blessed to be so loved, Mizuki," I tell her all the time. Both grandmas, a grandpa, even a great-grandpa, an uncle, a mother, and so many others—then all the love I reserve just for her?

"She's simply the most precious little girl in the whole wide world," her grandmother always gloats when she comes to visit or I go to see her in Kyoto. I'm glad for her; Mizuki will get to know her father through her. I tell her that often, and it makes her light heart, she replies by telling me she'll think of me as a daughter forever.

See, Inuyasha, I could never rob her from her granddaughter. It's all she has left of her son. I can't deprive my daughter of all those that love her. That's why I'm here, don't you understand?

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked me once, shortly after I returned.

I just weakly smiled, it was enough, she understood without me saying a word. You're gone…

She might have misunderstood, she might have thought you left me, but in reality we were ripped apart but how was I to explain that to her?

I couldn't.

I miss you and so does Mizuki.

It broke my heart… one day I found her rolling around in your fire-rat robe. Stupid Souta wasn't watching her like he should have on one of his breaks from college. She got into the laundry basket he kept it in within his room. She had a silly smile on her face as she tugged on it, when I tried to pull her away to take her nap she started to bawl. I couldn't stop it until I picked up your robes to let her hold. She won't sleep without it in her crib now; it's like her safety blanket. It's sweet but… it hurts.

We want you back. We _need_ you back.

Please, give him back.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X..**

Time trickled away, he tried his utmost not to think about it, not to lament too much over every time the well failed. _Every _single time. Eventually, he pried himself away enough to start to go on those demon hunts with Miroku again. They helped him get by, he could take out all his frustration and misery on the demons that were practically helpless compared to his power. Miroku got all the glory, all the rewards, but he didn't care, he got the release he needed and that was why his friend always took him along.

Besides, Miroku had the children; he needed the rice, clothes and whatever else they received.

Irritation clouded his better judgment the longer the well denied him and even the great falter. They miscalculated the strength of one of those many mangy demons and a hole through his gut was the consequence of that. Of course, the demon was slain but the poison that had seeped into his system wasn't something to fade away too swiftly.

Oddly enough, the pain was welcomed. Physical pain would eventually wither away, heal, but the ache he felt in his chest would never be gone, only dulled as he was ordered on bed-rest by the nagging Sango and a crackly, ancient Kaede.

"No, Inuyasha," she scolded each time he tried to get up, "you haven't been this badly hurt in a long while so just be quite and lie down."

He hated to burden the heavily pregnant women but there was no _not_-burdening her, she wouldn't allow it. When their fifth child came they'd leave him to his gloom, he knew that and looked forward to the child's birth because of it. For some reason, though, even when that occurred Masao and Minoru refused to leave him alone. Apparently, the fact that their parents started to pay more heed to the new baby girl bothered them so they just _had _to go to their uncle Inuyasha—just as their parents told them not to, since he needed to recover—and play with him.

He couldn't be cruel to the kids, Ayane and Ayano knew how the cycle went already since they had to endure it twice already so they spent more time playing with the local village children then their brothers or the hanyou 'uncle'.

It was worse since Masao was so little; he barely walked let alone talked so he had to pay an awful lot of attention to the boy. If he were to let something happen to the kid under his watch…? He shivered at the thought of what Sango would do to him. Murder would be too kind in that situation.

It hurt, each time the well refused to work, but every time he jumped up to the rim somehow Minoru and Masao would be waiting there for him.

"You're back!" Minoru would laugh as he lifted his arms high in the air; Masao would mimic his actions and let out a gleeful giggle since speaking was still out of his range of talents.

"You aren't supposed to follow me here," he'd always reply with a sigh as he leaped down next to them to gather them in his arms and lug them onto his back like they always wanted. Minoru had learned _not_ to pull Uncle Inuyasha's ears, Masao on the other hand…? Nope.

"Stop it," he would always grumble but either he didn't understand and didn't wish to comply, because he kept doing it.

He wanted to see Kagome _so_ badly. He wanted to see how much Mizuki had grown a _terrible _amount, but he'd hate to leave the children he was so found of in his time behind… or the family of five children and two doting parents, either.

What was a hanyou to do?

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

"Happy birthday!" Kagome chimed to her one year old infant as she clapped her hands together, all were gathered for the joyous event—a milestone in Mizuki's life, one that Kagome could never imagine missing. Plenty were gathered, friends and family alike to pay special interest to the attention-hungry child.

She was supposed to be happy that day, to relish in the fact that her baby was one whole year old but all she could think about was the hellish new-moon night and how Inuyasha had been there for her the _entire _time though he had no obligation to… and then he wasn't. Everyone but her mother mistook her hint of misery as something else.

"I know," her mother-in-law smiled as she hugged her, "they seem to grow up so fast, but don't worry, you'll be remember every moment of it."

It wasn't that… it was…

"It's too cruel," her mother mumbled as they began to clean the kitchen from the little party they held for the gleeful Mizuki who sat upon her very prized red-fire-rat robe playing with all her brand new toys.

"What is?" Kagome had inquired innocently and she looked over to her mother—what would she have done without her?

"All you've had to endure," she replied with a shake of her head, "the first time the well stopped allowing you to return to Inuyasha I thought you would never recover then Isao came along and I knew you'd be fine. But then Inuyasha returned just before the wedding and when you discovered you were with child? And _then_ you lost Isao, had to put up with a risky-pregnancy, only to be stuck for almost a month away from Mizuki and now you and Inuyasha are apart once more? It's not fair."

It was the first time her mother had verbalized all of that, sure, she knew her mom cared and felt awfully sorry for her but to see her usually sweet mother so bothered—even _angry_—over her daughter's fate? She smiled as she walked around the table to give her a hug, it was understandable. If the same were to happen to Mizuki she would be just as upset.

"Thanks, mom," she smiled, "at least I have you."

"You always will, sweetheart," she replied with a kiss upon her daughter's forehead.

Almost as if her little girl knew that all of their attention had left her she found a way to her feet, ever so wobbly, "mom," Kagome gasped as she pulled away to look down at Mizuki as she took her very first steps with her arms extended towards her mother. She failed to go all the way but succeeded in winning all's awe, Souta and grandpa even rushed in when they heard them merrily cry out.

If she wasn't there… she wouldn't have been there for her baby's first steps.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X..**

"I want you to be happy," Minoru mumbled one night as he cuddled closer to the man whose lap he sat in, his eyes long ago closed.

"Yeah," Masao murmured in agreement with the only word he knew how to say as he mimicked his older brother's actions. It seemed out of necessity he learned how to talk, he obviously hated to be overshadowed by his brand new baby sister the most but once he learned just one word he figured out how to win his parents attention all the time, they doted over him whenever he called out 'yeah' to them.

"I am," Inuyasha muttered and it was at least partially true. The kids made him happy, the infant girl, and twins along with his friends and the sometimes visiting fox-demon that had long ago passed his examinations to become a powerful demon—well, what he considered powerful. Inuyasha could still kick the kid's ass if need be.

"Liar," Minoru grumbled, "dad says lying is bad."

"Keh," he scoffed, "it's time for you two to go home and to bed—"

"No," Minoru protested as he grasped Inuyasha's clothes, "the baby still cries all the time! I wanna stay here tonight!"

"Yeah!" Masao chimed in. Inuyasha was fairly certain that Masao didn't know what he was talking about; he just added his one word whenever his older brother seemed passionate about something.

"I don't know… your parents probably want you home."

"No, they don't!" Minoru assured and just like that Masao added another, "yeah!"

"Of course they do, just because there is a new baby doesn't mean they don't want—"

"We know that, stupid," Minoru countered only to receive a fierce glare, "it's just two less children is better, right? Ayane and Ayano know how to behave, we're bad, that's why we should stay over here where the baby _doesn't_ cry all night."

"Let's make sure it's alright with your parents, okay? If it is then I'll allow it."

"Yay!" Minoru grinned as he leaped out of his lap to jump up and down in victor; his younger brother mimicked his actions with a light laugh.

Inuyasha just shook his head with a sigh; those two had a remarkable amount of energy for two very small humans…

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

"Aren't you being a good girl?" Kagome cooed as she looked down at her baby in the stroll as they left the grocery store, "the cashier loved you, didn't she?"

"Kagome-chan?" A faintly familiar awe chimed to catch her attention, instantly she recognized the man and a bright smile lifted her lips, "Kagome-chan, it is you!"

"Houjo-kun, it's been forever, what, since high school?" She questioned as she watched him walk up to, quickly kneeling down to look at the little giddy girl, "this is my daughter, Mizuki."

"Well, hello there Mizuki," Houjo greeted with a shake of her small hands which pleased her deeply and caused a gleeful giggle from her little mouth, "aren't you a happy baby?"

"She is, the light of my life, too," which was completely true.

"It's been so long," Houjo smiled as he stood up to look her over, "you went to Kyoto University, right? How did you like it there?"

"It was great, I really loved it," she assured, "and you went to Tokyo University, right?"

"Mm-hm, I met my wife there," he grinned like a goof as he whipped out his wallet to show her a picture of him, his wife, and a little infant, "that's my son, Aki. He's about Mizuki's age, just turned eighteen months. Maybe we should set up a play date for them? If that's not too strange, that is."

"I'd really love that," Mizuki needed some friends her age, anyway.

"Great, great, here's my business card," Houjo proclaimed as he handed them out, "call me whenever."

"Pharmaceuticals, huh? Why am I not surprised?"

"I know, right?" He chuckled before they parted ways.

For some reason seeing him made her think all the more of Inuyasha that day… not even Mizuki's cries for attention could break her from that worry.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X..**

The mahogany eyed woman rocked her infant daughter in her arms as she watched her sons rush up ever so eagerly to Inuyasha. She gasped lightly when she noticed Masao trip over his own feet but in plenty of time he grasped him then lopped him upon his shoulder to scold him, "be careful, you lil'runt."

"You've become so good with children," Sango praised as she walked up to the busy hanyou as her boys climbed onto his back to simultaneously yank on his ears, before he went to see Kagome he would have gotten furious even though they were just children but now he just grunted and barked for them to stop. "It's because of Mizuki, isn't it?"

"Sort of, I guess," he shrugged.

"You miss her a great deal, hm? I couldn't imagine being so apart from any of my children," she frowned as she looked from her daughter to her playful sons.

"Mizuki isn't mine," he muttered.

"But she is, isn't she? Isao was you, just your reincarnation."

"Doesn't make her blood," he mumbled as his golden gaze flickered away.

"But that doesn't matter to you," she stated rather than questioned as her eyes poured into his golden gaze.

"That's true," he admitted with a sigh, "I miss them both a lot. I love Mizuki."

With a deep frown Sango lifted her hand up to cup one of his cheeks, "you have to go through so much… I'm sorry. I really don't understand why things can't just work out in your favor for _once_. You know we all love you, we're all here for you no matter what."

He nodded, "thanks," then a smirk shifted up his lips, "you always get so sentimental after popping out a kid."

That sparked a stern look from her as she retracted her hand before she turned around, "children, slay Inuyasha!"

"No!" He yelped but it was too late, Masao and Minoru pulled on every bit of him that they could, screaming 'slay Inuyasha' all the way.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

"I'm sorry," Houjo frowned as his eyes shifted from the girl next to him to the children barely a foot away playing with toys joyfully. "To lose your husband like that before Mizuki was even born… I couldn't imagine. That's truly terrible, Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," she smiled weakly with a sigh, "things happen. It's hard but I have my mother and grandpa and Souta when he's back from college so I manage."

"You are very strong, you always have been even when you were so sickly in middle school, remember that?"

"Yes," she laughed lightly. "I remember that."

"If you don't mind me asking, whatever happened to that boy you were with back then? And why so secretively?"

"Inuyasha…?" She murmured as an ache pulsed through her, "well… I suppose it was because we were teens," she shrugged.

"I understand, things that we did back then don't make sense anymore, huh?" He chuckled. "This weekend, Saturday night, my wife and I are having a dinner party, would you like to come? I think you and Momoko would get along very well."

"Yes, I'd like that a lot," she replied—she needed friends her age, too.

"Look how well Aki and Mizuki-chan get along," Houjo praised as he clapped to gain the children's attention, "maybe someday they'll get married?"

"If Aki-kun becomes as sweet and successful as his father then that'd be a dream marriage, I wouldn't have to worry about her at all," Kagome assured.

"That's kind of you," Houjo grinned, "if Mizuki-chan becomes half as pretty and intelligent as his mother Aki would be the luckiest boy in the world."

"That's sweet of you," she smiled as she stood up, "it's getting late, though, I better get Mizuki home."

"Call me this Saturday and I'll give you directions to our home," Houjo requested as he followed her lead of picking up their children and their toys before they parted ways.

"Did you have fun with Aki?" Kagome inquired, "he's a nice boy, isn't he? And your age, don't you want to become good friends?"

Of course, she didn't reply, but giddily grasped her mommy's hair and tugged.

"Kagome!" Her brother called out as soon as she walked up the stairs to their home, "hey!"

"Souta, you're home," she smiled, "summer break?"

"Graduated," he pouted, "don't you remember? This was my last year."

"Oh, right," she smiled weakly, "sorry, I just don't think Mizuki should be going on such a long flight yet… I feel really bad about that, mom videotaped the whole thing, right?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry about it, I get it," he assured as he took Mizuki away to hold her in the air, "hey, Mizuki! Uncle's back! With really good news, too!"

"Oh, what's that?" She inquired.

"I got a really kickass job, _big_ money because I got my BA from a college in the States and speak English and Japanese fluently. I'll be able to move out of here real soon and get an apartment closer to the center of Tokyo, which means I'll be leaving an empty room for Inuyasha when he comes back," he winked.

She smiled faintly for him, she knew he meant well… and he had to be right, Inuyasha had to be coming back.

He just had to…

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X..**

"I want to be a great slayer like my mommy was and how my uncle is! Uncle Kohaku is so amazing!" Minoru declared as he plopped down next to me as I sat lamenting with my back to the hell well that refused to work for me again, his little brother wasn't far behind but he didn't want to sit by me, he crawled into my lap.

"Yep, he is," I agreed.

"Will you help me become strong? You are really good, daddy says, so will you help? _Please_, uncle Inu?" Minoru pouted as he tugged on his sleeve.

Simply to appease him I nodded, "sure, when you're older."

"Me?" Masao chimed as he looked up at me with his violet eyes.

"Sure, you too, just when you are _way _ older."

"This is really the thing that caused all the trouble but made mommy and daddy meet?" Minoru inquired after he somehow got his hand on the shikon no tama that I still carried with me. "With the big bad demon that you all hunted that are in my parent's stories?"

"Yeah, a lot of pain," I muttered as I glanced over the damned thing.

"Does it really grant wishes?"

"Sometimes," I grumbled as I glanced away. I would wish for the well to work, for me to be with Kagome, I've thought about it so much but it would be a selfish wish, right? And then everything would probably just end up worse than it is because the damn jewel never makes anything better and I can't risk that… I don't know why I even keep it with me; I guess I just don't want any demon to get its hand on it. I don't want it. It can't give me what I want… I want you back, Kagome. And Mizuki, too.

"I wish the well would always work so uncle Inu could be happy with that lady like mommy and daddy are happy," Minoru sighed longingly as his mahogany eyes ventured over the jewel that suddenly gleamed so bright—a pink aura exploded out of it.

I quickly gathered both the kids in my arms and leaped away from it just to be certain nothing happened to us as the glow engulfed the well then faded away. For a moment we just stunned there with a cocked brow and confused gaze, each of us looked to the other before I set them down.

"I'm sorry!" Minoru assured as he grabbed my leg, "I didn't mean for it to go away!"

"It's alright," I wearily replied, "how about we go home?"

I had to take them back to their parents before I went to check and see if the well worked—was that a 'pure' wish? Since Minoru wouldn't get anything out of it…? I love that kid. So I gathered them up in my arms again and rushed them to their hut.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku greeted as I nudged them into their hut, "something wrong?"

"Nah," I shrugged, "I'm just going to see if the well works and I didn't want them to be out there by themselves."

"Ah, so thoughtful," Miroku smiled as he rocked his infant back and forth, "Sango's taking a nap, I hope they don't wake her… Oh, and good luck. I hope it works."

I do, too, so I nodded before I leaped out of the village and sped towards the well. My hopes were too high; I couldn't take it if they crashed down. I didn't waste time lingering around it, I just jumped down and shut my eyes… my feet didn't touch the ground until I felt that odd sensation around me.

I swallowed before I pried open one eye to see I was there, finally! It worked! "Yes," I grinned as I leaped out and away from it swiftly so it wouldn't suck me down once more.

I could feel my heart race as I yanked open the door to rush towards the house but before I got to the door I saw in a window and the beating stopped. My golden gaze shifted about the giddy scene, Kagome was laughing with a man that looked vaguely familiar by her… who was that? It's been over a year… did she move on? No. Right? She wouldn't… I just shook my head as I stepped away.

It was probably for the best that I didn't go in while a stranger was there anyway… so with a sigh I went back to the hut to sit by the well.

Kagome, you wouldn't… would you? You aren't supposed to love anyone but me.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

The door to the hut slid open after some time. His eyes shifted up to see Kagome looking down at Mizuki—how big she had gotten!—her hands interlocked with Mizuki's little ones as they walked down the stairs. _Together_. Mizuki could walk, it caused Inuyasha breath to hitch in his throat just as Kagome's did when he hazels shifted up to see him sitting there.

Mizuki glanced between her mother and the dog-eared man a few times before she reached out one of her hands to Inuyasha and muttered almost incoherently, "doggie."

Just like that, both their eyes shifted down to awe at Mizuki, Kagome even dropped to her knees to place her hands upon her shoulder, "Mizuki… sweetie, did you just say… something?"

Her very first word! But… it was _doggie? _Why not mommy? Sure, she had noticed Mizuki's obsession with dog-dolls, color and sticker books along with children stories that had something to do with puppies but all kids loved them… still… _doggie_?

"Doggie," she repeated as she pointed to Inuyasha as her brown orbs shifted to her mother.

She opened her mouth in awe before she let go enough to nudge Mizuki forward, wearily she took the final steps that separated her and the then kneeling Inuyasha. Even more cautiously she lifted her arms up to hug him; he stiffened for a moment before he grasped the little girl in his arms as tightly as he thought he could.

"Welcome home, Inuyasha," Kagome greeted with a sweet smile as she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, "we've been waiting for you."

Yes, _yes_, of course they did.

"I love you," he replied as he lifted Mizuki into his arms and stood up just as Kagome did, "both of you."

"We love you, too," she assured as she lifted her hand to cup his cheek, "I knew you'd come back."

"I knew you'd wait," he grinned before a yank caught his attention, he shut his eyes and pressed his lips to keep from complaining about the constant tugging Mizuki did to his ears and instead of helping her Kagome just covered her mouth and tried to hide her giggling.

But… that was alright, because it warmed his heart to see Kagome in front of him. It was like a marvelous mirage but one that he could reach out and touch, that wouldn't disappear.

He _was_ home.

* * *

**A/N**: You gotta be cruel to be kind, right? Anyway, it didn't take me more then a month to update this time! Yay. There will be one more chapter, more like a prologue, so I hope you've enjoyed the long ride. And please continue to review :)


	14. Chap 14: Gift

**{** **x**. **C**omplications **G**alore **.x }  
x.|** **C**hapter **F**ourteen: _**G**__ift_ **|.x**

**T**_hree _**Y**_ears _**L**_ater_

I could scream sometimes about how blissful things have been since Inuyasha's triumphant return. Really, that misery that used to taint my life all the time has faded away until it became non-existence, I barely remember it.

I think my handsome husband—yes, _husband_—finally got a hang of my weird, weird, world. It just took three years for him to finally get a grasp of it but I still relinquish some things to his old ways, like he can go running whenever he wants to stretch his legs and exert his energy—half the time he takes Mizuki with him since she adores the ride. And our wedding, the one that I smile about each time I recall it that took place two years ago, was a traditional one just because I thought it would have made him more comfortable.

Only our closest friends and family were there, no more than twenty or so in total. Oh, and Mizuki was the ring bearer, she was so adorable and pretty much stole the lime-light, not that we minded. My little girl is almost five years old now, and is she ever the most talkative thing in the whole wide world and ever so hyper, too. We love her dearly.

I try not to spoil her too much, her grandparents do enough of that, and I try to be firm with her so that she isn't a little brat but it's very hard to do when each time she does something wrong she goes running to her daddy. You'd think Inuyasha would be a hard-ass, right? That he'd teach her a lesson but _nope_. All she has to do is pout and say she's sorry and 'wuvs him' and he can't stay mad—if he even was to start out with, which is a rarity.

I hate to play the bad guy but that's what he constantly forces me to do, someone has to put her in time out when she does something wrong but I don't want her to resent me and not her daddy at all so I always end up making up for it by giving her ice cream, messed up, isn't it? Mizuki is a little evil genius.

But I love her, Inuyasha, and our soon to be new addition.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

"I _hate_ being pregnant," Kagome groaned as she shifted onto her side to try and find some comfortable position as she lied in their bed.

"Well, get used to it, I like it," Inuyasha replied as he wrapped an arm around his ever so round wife to let his hand wonder over her swelled womb. He just grinned when he felt her kick him for that remark.

"Three children," she rejoined with a grunt as she huddled the pillow below her head.

"Huh?"

"That's it, that's the cut off number, I'm not even joking, Inuyasha," she retorted as she shut her eyes irately. _He_ wasn't the one that had to host the growing infant for nine months; he just had to bend to every one of her whims during the time.

Oh, and he _did_, because she made sure of it.

"Three of mine or three in general?" He inquired as he propped himself upon his elbow to look down at her, his golden gaze shifting over her slowly all the while only to lift his smile higher.

"Mizuki is yours," she pouted, opened her eyes, and looked up to him.

"You know what I mean," he countered as his hand shifted over her inflated stomach.

"In general," she sighed when her hazels glanced down to his hand. "Seriously, Inuyasha, _three_."

"We'll see about that," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her neck. Her hand lifted up to tilt his face so that their lips could meet as her other covered the one he had placed on her bulging belly. Before their kiss could deepen or advance in any manner the door to their bedroom—her grandfather's old one, the poor man had passed two years ago and they moved into it because it was the most spacious with its own bathroom and he had wanted them to anyway.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Mizuki cried out as she leaped onto her father's side of the bed, "I want to sleep with you tonight."

They both restrained from a groan as they parted to look at the giddy girl, "why? Sweetie, your bed is just fine."

"But it'll thunder storm tonight," she pouted as she turned her attention from her mother up to her father with big brown pouty eyes, "please, daddy? I don't like thunder."

He opened his mouth a few times before let his golden gaze flicker between Kagome and her stern look that told him say _no_, that she needed to learn to sleep in her _own_ bed and stop crawling into theirs then down to Mizuki's quivering lips.

"Well… you know…" he started before she started to hug him.

"Daddy, the thunder scares Mizuki!"

Damn it, he sighed as he plopped down, "fine… but just this once."

"That's what you always say," Kagome muttered with a nudge. He knew it but… oh well?

"I want to sleep in between!" Mizuki proclaimed as she clawed over her father to wiggle her way under the covers between her parents, "good night, mommy," she leaned over to give her a kiss which automatically appeased her, "daddy," she did the same for him before she shut her eyes.

"You know she's going to get hot midway through the night, kick off the sheets, and probably kick both of us in the process, like always," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha with a shake of her head before she rolled back over on her side that faced the wall.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, "I know."

"Push-over," she teased.

"I know that, too," he grumbled back.

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

Isao… I don't know how I feel about him still. I mean, if not for him Mizuki wouldn't be here with us and I'd hate that. I think I'm sad he's dead, I mean I owe him for Mizuki, but I'm not still because… then he'd be with Kagome and not me. I'd hate that.

Anyway, he left Kagome and Mizuki a lot of money from some life insurance policy so we're good to go. Kagome is always saying that with it we'll be able to put Mizuki through the best schools at least until high school and probably have enough left over for her first year at college. That doesn't mean we can just lie around the house all day playing tea-parties—though, Mizuki would beg to differ. Not too long after I came back her mom and Souta essentially forced Kagome to go back to complete her final semester of college at a local one so she could have the degree she deserved

Of course, she didn't want to leave Mizuki but she also didn't think we could afford one of us not working so she does this weird thing where she works three days a week at the company headquarters and two days from home on a computer, she makes good money, though. She likes it and has made a lot of friends, which makes her happy so it makes me happy.

I would go crazy being coped up in the house all day but I didn't think I had much of a choice until I ran into Rensei on the streets one day—the guy I worked for in Kyoto doing landscaping. He apparently moved to Tokyo to start up a new business here a while back because that's where he wife's work took them, he just left his brother in charge of the one in Kyoto. I told him about everything that had happened, a highly edited version, and explained that was why I suddenly stopped showing up.

Shortly thereafter, I got another job with him. I had to tell Kagome about it, of course, and the time I worked for him in Kyoto—it stunned her but she was glad. We didn't have to worry about money that way, we both worked, all that Isao left her, and best yet we didn't have to worry about rent or anything. We would probably never move out of the Higurashi family home. It had been in their possession for generations and the older her mother got the more help she needed; besides it was like having a live-in-nanny. Whenever we were both gone at work her mother was there to watch Mizuki, it was perfect.

Everything's perfect, particularly now that Kagome's pregnant again; it's a matter of pride for me that it's with _my_ child this time. The more plump she gets the more pride I feel, I don't know why; it's just how it works. I can't wait to find out what we're having, just like she can't wait until she's no longer pregnant.

But, we won't have to wait much longer, thankfully.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, "are you still awake?"

"Yeah," I replied in the same hush as my golden gaze shifted down to the obviously slumbering girl I draped an arm over.

"Do you think he'll have ears?"

"Who?"

"Our child."

That gave me pause for a while as I lifted a brow to look at the woman that's back was turned to me, "I'm pretty sure he will…?"

"I mean like yours," she sighed, "dog-ears."

Ah, _that_. The shikon jewel was gone after Minoru made his wish, I couldn't use it to become human so I'm still a hanyou—not that Kagome minds. We just have a shit load of hats, it hasn't really been a problem, almost everyone wears a hat while landscaping.

"I don't know," I mumbled. It would be a problem if our child did, I don't want him—or her, whichever—to look like me.

"You don't know any third-demons?"

"No," I dragged out, "I barely know any other hanyous let alone one that's found someone…"

"That accepted them?" She completed my thought; she was good at that, "I love you."

"I know, go to sleep, Kagome."

"Good night, honey," she replied, "if Mizuki kicks me in the back again tonight, you're going to get it in the morning."

"Right," I grinned.

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X..**

"Congratulations your a daddy of two now," Kagome whispered with a sweet and subtle smile as she handed off their newly born son to him, "that was a lot less… complicated, this time, thankfully."

He couldn't seem to find any words as the awe-struck hanyou held his son in his arms, his golden gaze glimpsed over ever bit of the perfect baby boy—no dog-ears, some strands of black, and best yet, no complications like they had with Mizuki. Everything went fine from start to finish.

It was an instant ignition that he had never felt before—a spark in his chest. He knew he loved the child, he knew that the moment he learned he existed, but to have him in his arms intensified it _so much_. He was too lost in the wonder of it all as he walked about some to notice the door being opened and shut so that Kagome's mother could let Mizuki in.

Right away the little girl climbed up onto the bed with her mother, "mommy, you look tired!"

"Yes, sweetie," she smiled back as she brushed her ebony waves out of her face, "mommy is very tired."

"That's not good," she pouted as she stood up on the bed to take a step over and sit down on the other side closer to her father but couldn't stay still, her she kicked her legs about and pouted—why hadn't her dad noticed her yet?

"Mizuki, you always have so much energy," she laughed lightly as she patted her upon the head, "one would think Inuyasha was your daddy."

"Inuyasha _is_ my daddy!" Mizuki protested.

"But not your only daddy," Kagome reminded her.

"Oh," Mizuki coaxed, "Isao? The man in all the photos?"

"Yes, sweetie, Isao, your other daddy," she nodded.

"What about the new baby?" She puffed, "does he have two daddies?"

"No, only Inuyasha."

"I don't get it," she whined, "why do I have two daddies and he only have one?"

"Someday you'll understand, Mizuki," Inuyasha intervened finally, it wasn't until their new infant opened his eyes to show similar golden globes staring up at him that he noticed Mizuki had entered the room to bombard her worn-out mother with questions that could wait until later.

"That my baby brother?" Mizuki inquired as she stood up on the bed to look down at him as Inuyasha handed him off to Kagome. Instantly, Mizuki grasped her father's neck to force him to pick her up, which he did.

"He has your eyes," Kagome awed.

"Did you have to come to the hospital to get me? Did it take this long? It took forever!" Mizuki interrupted as she rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yes, sweetie, we had to come to the hospital to get you, too. And, believe me, you too _much_ longer," she reminisced with a shake of her head.

"Did you come to get me, too?" She inquired as she tugged on Inuyasha's shirt.

"Yep, I was here the whole time."

"Was I ever that little?"

"Smaller," he assured as he swayed her gently while he walked around the room to coax her into slumber while allowing Kagome time to fuss over their son with her mother.

Finally, Mizuki fell asleep enough that he could slowly set her down in a seat; detach her hand from clenching onto his shirt then walk back over to sit on the edge of the bed with Kagome. A large smile shifted up her lips when she felt his arm draped across her shoulder.

"No arguing with me," she started, "you name him. I named Mizuki so you name him."

"But Mizuki was—" he knew better then to finish that sentence when she shot him one of her fierce stares, "right… a name?"

"Yes," she dragged out, "a name, dumby. Our son needs a name."

_Our_ son, he liked the ring of that. "Kazuo?"

"Inuyasha," she sighed, "that's so uncreative."

"I'm not creative," he countered, "you want a creative name, give him one yourself."

"No, you are doing this," she stated in a very matter of fact voice, "but I have to approve."

He grumbled some before pulling another one out, "Kazue."

"Oh, so different," she taunted, "but closer."

"You are impossible, I don't know why I put up with you," he muttered.

"Obviously, you love me dearly," she nudged before looking up to him, "give it another try."

"Hitomu."

"Hitomu?" She repeated as her hazels shifted down to their son, "Hitomu. I like that."

"Good," because he was all out of guesses at that point, so he nodded and kissed her upon the forehead, "Miroku and Sango will want to meet him soon."

"I know," she grinned, "in a month, we'll go and visit them."

**..x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x.**O**.x..**

"Welcome," Miroku greeted once the two came into sight, of course he had learned some time ago to address the little lady first so he squatted down to smile at Mizuki, "how are you today?"

"Good, uncle," she replied with an eager nod, "where's Minoru?"

"Playing off somewhere with Masao most likely," he replied.

"Where's that?" She pouted.

"I'm not so sure," he apologetically shrugged before he stood up to look over the infant in Kagome's arms, "you had a boy, how precious."

"His name is Hitomu," Kagome smiled, "would you like to hold him?"

"I would," he replied before the exchange was made.

"Is that the new baby?" Sango asked as she walked up with her almost four year old in arm, "oh, he's so adorable! Look at those eyes, just like his father's."

"Slay Inuyasha!" He cringed right away, not even a chance to reply to Sango's comment before a horde of children leaped onto to tackle him to the ground. Two growing twins, a super-charged Minoru and Masao, Mizuki just giggled and joined in on the assault.

Kagome laughed lightly along with the others at the sight, even Sango had to set her daughter down so she could participate in the fun.

"Inuyasha, come play with us!" Ayane demanded as she grasped his neck just like her twin did.

"Fine," he grunted, "just get off of me."

They all swiftly complied only to grasp his shirt and hands to yank him away.

"I should go monitor that," Miroku decided with a smile as he gave Hitomu back to Kagome, "I fear they might actually hurt Inuyasha this time."

"That'd be the day," Sango laughed.

"He is already talking about having more," Kagome shook her head, "isn't that crazy? Hitomu is only a month old. Even weirder, though… I think he would be good at it with the way he plays with all of them."

"Who would have thought?" Sango shrugged, "Inuyasha, actually _good_ with kids?"

"I know," she giggled, "but he is, he's wonderful with Mizuki."

"All those times he came to visit all he did was talk about how excited he was about having a child."

The well remained open, it was part of Minoru's wish, but Inuyasha and her didn't dare try it until one day they were playing hide and seek and Mizuki couldn't be found. He followed the scent to find she had gone down the well—their worst nightmare. They told her _not_ to go, never to do that.

Luckily, when they got to the other side they found her playing with Minoru—who was ever so eager to see Inuyasha. Then they found out that they could pass through it with ease, Inuyasha didn't have to give up his connections to that world.

It was perfect, they began to make family trips to and fro so that they could visit their friends.

"So, do you think that you are going to have another?" Sango inquired.

"I don't know," Kagome replied wearily, "I mean, I _just_ had Hitomu, the very last thing I want right now is to go through that again. Maybe sometime in the future, the far, far future."

"Pregnancy isn't fun," Sango agreed, "but it's worth it in the end."

"I have _no_ idea how you are able to go through labor without any drugs, Sango," Kagome awed, "really, it's amazing."

"Thanks, I suppose?" She warily replied, "can I hold him?"

"Of course, this is your auntie Sango, Hitomu."

**..X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X.**o**.X..**

"Mizuki," Inuyasha sighed as he knelt down next to the standing, staring, girl, "what are you doing? You aren't supposed to wander off like that, I was worried about you."

"Sorry, daddy," she murmured before his gaze went up to the Goshibunko tree that held her interest, "mommy said you two met her, at the tree on this side of the well when she was just fifteen."

"Yep, that's true," he nodded, "she freed me."

"From what?" She inquired as she looked down at him.

"Lots of things," so many, the curse, the loneliness, everything.

"I wanna climb it!" Mizuki declared as she rushed up to do just that, instantly Inuyasha got up to grasp her and pull her from the tree, "daddy!"

"Mizuki, you can't!" Inuyasha protested, "you'll fall and hurt yourself."

"I wanna go up it!" Mizuki countered, "please, daddy!"

"I'll take you up it, just don't go climbing trees by yourself," he ordered as he lugged her onto his back to leap up onto one of the more stable branches.

"You can jump so high, I wanna learn how to," Mizuki pouted,"will you teach me?"

"Sure, when you are older."

"Cool," she grinned before she stepped on his shoulder to grab one of the higher branches and pull herself up.

"Mizuki!" He shouted once she had just gotten out of his reach, "you're mother will murder me if anything happens to you!"

"But daddy, I wanna climb," she frowned with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Come back here, Mizuki," he sighed as he jiggled his hands, "please? Don't make me come get you, I will and then no more Goshibunko tree."

They had a momentarily stare-off before she sighed and jumped down so her father could catch her, "fine…"

"Good girl," he praised as he sat down and placed her in his lap, "you have too much energy."

"What are you two doing up there?" Kagome called out from below; so that they could look down to see her standing there with Hitomu in her arms.

"Is it time to go home?" Mizuki whined, "I don't wanna yet."

"It's almost bed time, your brother's already asleep," she replied, "your daddy can bring you back tomorrow _if_ you are a good girl."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"OK, daddy," Mizuki agreed as she looked up to him, "we can go home then."

"I'm so glad we have your approval," he grinned as he grabbed hold of her to leap down where his cheerful wife awaited him with their child in her arms.

There was no where else he'd rather be.

* * *

**A/N**: An actual happy ending, from moi? I know, surprise-surprise. I hope you enjoyed the long ride and thank you to everyone that reviewed (and I hope continues to review even though the story is now **complete**.) Oh, and I hope no one finds the ending all too far-fetched (the well working, Inu getting a job, etc.).

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I'm happy to say that the story is finally finished, it only took six months (hehe, ops). That's the longest it's ever taken me to finish a story (when I have the intent to actually finish it). You have all been wonderful (mostly those who have reviewed).

**Kazou**: First-born Son  
**Kazoe**: One Blessing  
**Hitomu**: One Dream


End file.
